Throne of Black Thorns
by Vaix
Summary: Quistis has a secret that nobody, not even she knows. Will it completely consume her? SeiftisQuisfer whatever.
1. Pray

A Throne of Black Thorns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: If you don't like the Seifer/Quistis pairing go now cause this is a story based on that couple. It's kinda long too...  
  
-  
  
Chapter 1: Pray  
  
The battle was over. It had been for almost six months now. Quistis had received her Instructors licence back since she had helped to save the world, after all, what better leadership qualities and level of competency did she need to show after that? Ultimecia was gone, everything was back to normal...Although there was a slight change. Seifer had come back to Garden. He was still the same boy with the same attitude...She still loathed the way he treated her. Raijin and Fujin had since disappeared. Not even Seifer knew where they had disappeared to.  
  
"Squall..." She muttered the name quietly as though the word were a blessing and a treachery at the same time. She wondered silently what he was doing. Was he still the lone wolf? How were things going with Rinoa? Was she still carefree and stubborn?  
  
"Quistis? Are you alright in there?"  
  
Quistis' head shot up upon the voice outside her door, a gentle knock followed by the same voice filled with concern. "Yes Xu. I'm fine."  
  
"Have you been crying again?"  
  
-Have you been crying again Quistis?  
  
No...I haven't been crying. I don't cry.  
  
You're tears tell another story.  
  
They're lies.-  
  
"I'm fine Xu. I just need some time to myself. That's all."  
  
Sound of Xu shifting her stance, "Well, alright then. If you're not feeling any better by tomorrow, I've got this funky cold remedy that does wonders..."  
  
"Okay Xu...I'll see you tomorrow...After all, it's the SeeD field exam." She grabbed a tissue and held it to her nose.  
  
"You take care now."  
  
Quistis visibly relaxed upon hearing the shuffle of Xu's boots disappearing from the door. She rubbed her sore red eyes and closed them tightly.  
  
-Oh, poor Quisty...  
  
How dare you call me by that name...  
  
You treat me as though I am a foe.  
  
You know as well as I do that you are no friend.  
  
But it is because of me that you have lived so long.  
  
You had nothing to do with it.  
  
Oh, but that's where you're wrong...I had EVERYTHING to do with it.-  
  
Quistis sighed and put her cold hand to her warm forehead. The voice just wouldn't leave her mind, but could it? After all, it was her own voice wasn't it? She shook her head and leant back in her soft leather couch. She pictured herself out with the Orphanage Gang, having fun with them all, like she should've been. What was keeping her away from them?  
  
"Hey Instructor!"  
  
Quistis sat up, dots appearing before her eyes as the blood rushed elsewhere. "Seifer?" She put her hand to her head and stood trying to steady herself.  
  
"You were expecting someone else?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"Well talk..."  
  
"When the hell are you coming back? This other Instructor whatever-the-hell her name is...She's a goddamned idiot! Totally incompetent! That's why I've decided I'm gonna become an Instructor." Her eyes widened as she approached the door. "Hey! Are you gonna open this thing up or make me talk to the goddamned door like Squall made you talk to the wall?!"  
  
She pulled the door open a crack and peered out into his emerald eyes. "An Instructor? Why would you want to become an Instructor?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that I'd make the best Instructor in this pathetic excuse for a Garden."  
  
Her eyes clouded, "You believe yourself better than I?"  
  
He folded his arms, his face contorting in disgust. "Even Selphie'd do a better job than you now."  
  
She lowered her head in consideration, "I suppose you're right...Look, your field exam is tomorrow. Why don't you go get some rest?"  
  
"Ah. I don't need any rest." He waved the subject away, "Rest dulls the mind."  
  
"It also allows you to focus."  
  
"Whatever turns you on." He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He was about to comment further when he grabbed her arm and yanked it out into the open. "What the fuck have you been doing to yourself?!"  
  
She tried weakly to pull her scarred arm back to her side where she felt as though she had protection. Out in public view she felt as though she was on trial, that everybody stared at her. "It's nothing Seifer. Just a few battle scars."  
  
"The hell they are." His emerald eyes stared into her cloudy blue, studying them for any information he may find hidden in their depths. "Your life's been bliss since you came back here after defeating HER. Why the hell'd you do this?"  
  
"Things aren't always as they appear to be Seifer." She managed to pull her arm out of his grasp and began to shut the door when he stuck his foot in the way and forced it back open. The sudden strength knocking Quistis to the ground.  
  
"I'm aware of that! But what the hell made you do THIS?!"  
  
Tears shone in her eyes. "You can never understand Seifer."  
  
She shied away from him as he reached out to grab her arm once more; she looked distressed.  
  
-Damn her...  
  
You know you want to 'help' her forget her pain Seifer...Why don't you just help her now?  
  
She's my Instructor.  
  
That never stopped you from your daydreaming before...  
  
That's beside the point. I hate her.  
  
Is that so?  
  
Of course it is.  
  
Then why is it you're so concerned over her?-  
  
"Look. Do whatever you want. I'm going." He turned on his heel and began off when she suddenly reached out and grabbed the end of his jacket.  
  
"Seifer...Do you..."  
  
He turned to look at her as she remained with her mouth open, frozen in mid sentence. Her eyebrows knitted together revealing to him some sort of internal conflict. She was in such distress...He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was alright, but it was his Instructor. He hated her. She was nothing but a nuisance.  
  
"Never mind Seifer. Please...Make sure that you're prepared for tomorrow's field exam." She let her grip on his jacket drop as her eyes lowered.  
  
"Don't worry Instructor. I'll become a SeeD. Just you wait." He turned and left her dorm.  
  
-Why do you torment yourself?  
  
I am NOT tormenting myself.  
  
Then why does all of you want to turn back and go to her helpless side?  
  
Because I have a weakness like very other human.  
  
A weakness for your Instructor?  
  
No.  
  
Then a weakness for what?  
  
For women in distress, vulnerability.  
  
Your Instructor was vulnerable.  
  
She's my Instructor. Whatever happens in her life has no effect on mine.  
  
So you keep telling yourself.-  
  
He looked back to her open door, not sure what to expect. Was he expecting her to be reaching out for him again? To be up and walking around? Instead, he found her with her hands over his head as if for protection from some outside being, crouched and rocking steadily.  
  
"No...I can't take this anymore..." She repeated the words like a soft chant. "No...No leave me alone...Get away from me." She let out an ear-piercing scream then yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
He stared at her as she continued to yell it repeatedly. Was she going through what he'd been through with Ultimecia? Was she being controlled like he had been? What to do...What to do? He began back towards her but was pushed out the way by Xu.  
  
"Quistis? Are you okay? Speak to me, everything's alright..." She tried to hush the crying and screaming teenager only for them to amount to nothing. She turned angrily to Seifer who now stood at the door leaning on the frame. "What happened?"  
  
He shrugged. "We had a talk then I started off and she began screaming like a mad woman."  
  
Xu shook her head. "She's not getting any better..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? She's probably just got a bad case of PMS or whatever it's called."  
  
Xu looked as though she would kill him any moment when she shook her head, "For your information bigshot, she's depressed."  
  
"Depressed? About what? Having the perfect life?"  
  
"I can't believe you could be so naïve. She's...Get back to your room Mr Almasy! Before I fail you on your field exam!"  
  
"You know as well as I do you can't do that."  
  
"Stick around and watch me. If it were up to me you never would've gotten back in here. Let alone try for your SeeD status."  
  
"It WAS up to you lot though."  
  
"No. We were all against it. There was only one person who wanted to readmit you into Garden."  
  
"Matron?"  
  
Xu rolled her eyes, "Make that two people then. Now hurry up and go away before I throw you out of Garden."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes and trudged back to his dorm. "Stupid Instructors...Women. Ha." He entered the room and stared at it.  
  
-What the hell do I do?  
  
Why don't you sleep?  
  
Sleeping makes things happened.  
  
You will dream.  
  
That's the problem.  
  
So why don't you dream about her?  
  
About HER or her?  
  
About her.  
  
Cause that'd just be wrong.  
  
I thought you didn't know the difference between right or wrong...  
  
I do. And I always have.  
  
Sleep. Dream of her.  
  
I'm too tired to sleep.  
  
Why don't you try?-  
  
Seifer approached the bed, sat then shifted into a lying position.  
  
-That's right. Now, close your eyes and I'll do the rest...-  
  
He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen.  
  
-This is stupid.  
  
Now, now, don't be so hasty. Things like this can take time.  
  
Things like what?  
  
Now, sleep and dream of her.-  
  
Seifer fell into a dream A woman stood before him, he found himself drawn to her; though she stood in shadows, he could see her slim body - even though it were shrouded in black cloth. She held her hand out for him to take.  
  
What do you want of me?  
  
The hand remained out, almost like she were beckoning him, asking him to come join her, take her hand and become his.  
  
Who are you? A slightly demanding tone he realised.  
  
He could make out gentle blue eyes and a gentle enticing smile. Seifer, come with me.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I want you. I want to make you happy.  
  
What makes you think YOU can make ME happy?  
  
Because I know your dream. How you failed because of HER.  
  
Don't talk about her!  
  
Oh Seifer. I can help you, why can't you see that?  
  
I need nobody's help.  
  
The smile vanished and the gentle blue eyes were closed. Then why don't you help me?  
  
Because I don't know who are you are.  
  
She laughed. The musical sound reminded him of someone from long ago, someone long forgotten.  
  
How do I know you won't destroy me like SHE did?  
  
Because you know me.  
  
Anger filled him. No I don't! Show me who you are!  
  
The woman in the shadows smiled again. We'll leave that for another time. She turned. It is time for you to wake.  
  
Seifer opened his eyes to find Quistis standing in his room, holding the photograph he usually kept on his table beside his bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?  
  
She turned to face him, a smile on her face. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."  
  
"What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Oh. Must you really be so nasty." He frowned and she laughed. "Have you forgotten that today is you SeeD field exam?  
  
He sat up quickly, stood and hurried to the door. "Oh Hyne. This doesn't mean I failed does it?"  
  
"No." She waved his concern away. "No, you field exam will start soon enough.  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean MY field exam will start soon."  
  
"I mean you won't be going with the other SeeD Candidates."  
  
"Why not."  
  
She sighed and put the photo back on the table. "Never mind Seifer. Come on. We have to get ready. Meet me in the Training Center. Make sure you've junctioned your GF." She left his room, leaving him completely confused.  
  
He grabbed Hyperion, his GFs, junctioned them and left the dorm.  
  
-The Training Center?  
  
Maybe she thinks you need to train more.  
  
She knows I'm capable of passing the field exam.  
  
Maybe she's got something 'special' planned for you.-  
  
He was deep in though when he turned into the Training Center. Quistis was leaning against the wall equally deep in thought. They noticed each other at the same time. "Oh. There you are. We'll go soon." She held her hand out for him receiving a blank stare. "What?" She studied her hand then held it out again, "I need to see your GFs."  
  
He dejunctioned them all and handed them over to Quistis' waiting palm. "Why do you need to see them?  
  
"As a new rule, we're supposed to inspect all GF. There's a limit of three GFs per student so they don't lose as many memories as we have. The three most compatible GFs are junctioned." She studied them with a slight frown on her face.  
  
He yanked the GFs from her hand and looked at the compatibility. "This is bullshit." He glared at her. "BULL - SHIT!"  
  
"Don't you swear at me Seifer Almasy." Her tone was filled with a deathly warning. Her fingers went to the whip wrapped lazily around her waist. He knew that they could pull the whip free in no time and let it have its way with him. Then again, Hyperion was just as quickly free from its prison in its sheath.  
  
To a passer, it looked like an old cowboy movie. Rivals standing, their hands itching to grab their weapons and let the other have it. Neither blinked, nor removed their gaze from other's eyes, studying them carefully.  
  
"I could defeat you again Seifer. I have before and I can again."  
  
His lips formed a smirk. "You had the brat with you then too."  
  
Her fingers twitched, "He doesn't matter. I could defeat you now by myself."  
  
"I find that hard to believe Instructor." His hand flew like lightning to the hilt of his gunblade. Just as it was out, her whip wrapped around the blade.  
  
They began to fight for control. "You're acting like a child!"  
  
"Oh, like you're one to talk!"  
  
"Give me that!"  
  
"Let go damnit!"  
  
"I will not let you take it!"  
  
"You're such a moody woman."  
  
"You're a spoilt brat."  
  
"Sasquatch."  
  
"Failure."  
  
The words stopped, but they continued to pull until the whip and Seifer's strength pulled her over, the whip however flung the gunblade into the air. A shriek escaped from Quistis as they sailed towards each other. Their heads crashed together.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwww..."  
  
They both rubbed their pounding foreheads and grabbed the weapons, which were lying on the floor beside them at the same time.  
  
"Well. Now that that's over, let's go."  
  
"Why the hell are we going into the Training Center anyway?"  
  
"I..." She frowned, "I do not have to explain myself to you Seifer."  
  
She lead him in silence toward the one place he feared she was taking him. "The secret Area? This is where the students make out!" He smirked at her. "Is this why you brought me here?"  
  
"Seifer!" She slapped him and leant against the wall. "No. I just wanted to talk to you before your exam starts."  
  
He leant beside her, "Well talk away Instructor."  
  
"It's uncanny how similar and yet so different you two are." She giggled a little the sighed. "How much do you remember?"  
  
"Remember of what?"  
  
"The Orphanage. There's still so much I can't remember and it makes me feel...incomplete."  
  
"You might just be feeling incomplete because you haven't been with a man f-"  
  
"I suggest you keep your mouth closed Mr Almasy, before I permanently close it."  
  
"Loosen up a bit Instructor. You're too uptight."  
  
"Uptight? No, I'm defensive. They used to call me Deajus."  
  
"Let someone in for a change..."  
  
"You better not be using a sexual connotation Seifer."  
  
He smirked, "I think you just have sex on the mind. Maybe I can help you take your mind off it." He went to put his arm over her shoulder when she held her whip in his face.  
  
"Touch me and I'll cut it off."  
  
"Hyne, touchy woman aren't you?" He ran his hand through his light blonde hair giving it a slight toss. His emerald green eyes sparkled with intent.  
  
There was an explosion and a SeeD came running into the secret area. "Miss Trepe! Garden's being attacked!"  
  
"Attacked?" She turned to the SeeD in horror. "Who's attacking?"  
  
"We're not sure ma'am. But they won't stop until they've destroyed Garden. They've taken Cid hostage and are looking for his wife."  
  
"Matron's in trouble?" Seifer interrupted.  
  
"Cid's wife? Yeah. We need your help. Both of you. The other SeeD's are out with the cadets on their field exam. They must've known that we'd be vulnerable now."  
  
"We have to go then. We'll be there in a moment. We just have to get ready." Quistis nodded and the SeeD ran off. "This is the most inappropriate time. Looks like your exam will have to wait, we've got more pressing matters."  
  
"If Matron's in trouble, then the exam can wait."  
  
"You've junctioned everything haven't you?"  
  
He held out the Shiva GF for Quistis. "This is most suited to you I believe."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go. Time to go play war..."  
  
Seifer looked at her. "That's what Selphie was always doing."  
  
"I guess it's our turn now."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
They ran out of the secret area into a T-Rexaur. "We can't afford to fight. We've got to get to Matron!"  
  
They ran hard from the creature and discovered monsters surrounded them. "We haven't got time for you!" Quistis took out her whip and let it fly for the caterchipillar leaving it dead.  
  
Hyperion flew for the next weak creature killing it in a single blow too. The T-Rexaur came behind them and lowered its jaws towards Quistis. Seifer spotted it though she was busy attacking the creature before her. He ran over to her and tackled her to the ground, momentum causing them to roll into the wall. She looked at him.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's get out of here!" They ran out of the training center only to be confronted by four of the attackers. "Looks like this is the right time to be using your GFs..."  
  
The attackers approached and Seifer decided using Quezacotyl since most things seemed not to like lightning while Quistis used her scan magic. Just as Quezacotyl was about to attack, Quistis tried to stop him.  
  
"They've got something up that stop GFs from being effective! Call Quezacotyl back!"  
  
It was too late. The pre-emptive attack turned against them, the attackers realising their existence as the GF protection rendered the attack useless. Seifer did his best to block their attacks, though their swords managed to slip pass the defenses set up against them, the blades cutting his pant leg grazing his skin just enough to draw a few beads of blood. In fury, he swung the Hyperion connecting forcefully with the enemy who had drawn his blood. A moment later, he noticed that Quistis had defeated the other two foes and was now running up the hall to meet the next lot of enemies.  
  
"Yo! Instructor! Wait up would ya?!" He began to run after her when he saw a group of the attackers running towards the elevator on the second floor. With them was a woman wearing a black dress. "Matron! They're bringing Matron down!"  
  
Quistis turned to face him, a smile on her face. "Maybe they're going to release her."  
  
He smiled at the possibility but froze as he saw the enemies approaching Quistis at a rate that he would never get to her in time. "Quistis!"  
  
It was too late, they struck her down like she were a feather, wide eyed and falling to the ground. Her whip flew out as a final attack causing her to bring one of her attackers down with her. Seifer ran towards them, gunblade ready for the attack, the sting of the blade could be heard through the halls. The elevator dinged and before long, out came a large man, holding Edea captive. Seifer's jaw set, his eyes narrowed as he faced the man holding Matron captive.  
  
"Release her."  
  
"I don't think so lapdog."  
  
Lapdog. There it was again. Rage filled him but he knew he couldn't lash out, fearful he'd attack Matron...He approached him, Seifer stood ready to make the deadly blow when he stopped and scooped Quistis into his arms. "Put her down!"  
  
"You can't take me down with them both...You know that you will strike one of them before you reach me."  
  
"It's pitiful that you have to hide behind weak women. Defenceless ones at that. Why can't you fight someone like-"  
  
"Like what? A man?"  
  
"Yeah. Only a chicken-wuss would hide behind two women."  
  
He could see the large man begin to become annoyed before putting Quistis down on her feet, her arms folded with an angry expression on her face. "Zell, how many times do I have to tell you not to get so worked up about that name? Now you've gone and given it away."  
  
The large man pulled off a mask and looked at her. "Yo, sorry Quisty."  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Seifer demanded.  
  
A groan behind him cause him to spin around to find Selphie getting up clutching her stomach. "Man...That thing really hurts you know..." She pulled out a potion and drank the contents feeling better instantaneously. "Look, I've gotta go. Irvine's still upstairs." She ran off still limping slightly from the pain in her leg where Seifer had attacked her.  
  
"Yo, I'm gonna go too man..." He ran off before Seifer had a chance to even look at him.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Seifer demanded.  
  
"You passed your field exam."  
  
"My...My field exam? You mean...This was just a...Everything?"  
  
Edea smiled. "I'm glad you finally passed your exam. I was always hoping for you to fulfil your dreams of becoming a SeeD. Now excuse me. I must be going." Her smile grew larger and she turned and disappeared into the halls of the Infirmary.  
  
Seifer looked at Quistis. "I told you that your field exam would be different to everybody else's."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"That, will be explained when you go to Cid's office." She nodded her head and walked away.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Let go of me Seifer Almasy. I told you. You're going to Cid's office and everything will be explained further then." She pulled out of his grip and stormed away.  
  
He waited til she was out of sight before he began towards the lift. When he started up the stairs, the lift doors where beginning to close. He ran up the stairs two sometimes three at a time and jumped into the lift to be greeted with an annoyed groan. "Oh Hyne. You're just not going to leave me alone are you?"  
  
"I'd rather not be stuck in here with you either you know Instructor."  
  
The lift went black and came to a sudden halt. "What the hell?"  
  
There was a loud explosion and the lift shook. Quistis screamed.  
  
"Egads!" He covered his ears, "Would you shut up?"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Huh?" He noticed a faint light coming from the other side of the lift. He turned to find Quistis crouched down covering her ears.  
  
"I can't hear you...I'm not listening to you..." She was rocking again.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Leave me alone..." Her voice was just a whimper, "Please get away from me..." A sob escaped. "Get out of my head!"  
  
Seifer stared at her.  
  
-Maybe you should comfort her.  
  
Why should I comfort her?  
  
Because she's tormented. She's hurting.  
  
I can't do anything for her.  
  
You can comfort her.  
  
I can't.  
  
Why not?  
  
I don't know how.  
  
Then learn.-  
  
"Hey ah..." He approached her hesitantly. She was still rocking so he crouched down beside her and put his arms around her shaking shoulders. "It's alright Instructor. There's nobody here hurting you."  
  
A quiet whimper followed by another painful scream. Seifer felt something on his neck. At first, he thought it was her tears but as he put his hand up to wipe them off, it was thicker. Blood. He held her at an arm's length and almost choked at what he saw. The light he'd seen earlier was on her forehead, almost as though it were engraving something into her forehead.  
  
"Instructor?!" He put his arms around her again and crushed her to his chest.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly to be greeted with darkness and a smell of musk. "S-Seifer?"  
  
"Instructor? You okay now?"  
  
"Uh..." She pushed herself away from him and stood. "Get your hands off me!"  
  
He growled, "Ungrateful selfish ice bitch." He walked to the other side of the lift and leant against the cool wall.  
  
Silence. The faint sounds of music drifted into the lift. "Damn! I'm going to miss the dance because of you! You and your...Insanity!"  
  
She looked taken back, "W-What do you mean?"  
  
-Don't say anything.-  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Instructor."  
  
-Don't hurt her.-  
  
"You and that schiz attack just then."  
  
-Don't say anything you'll regret.-  
  
"Everytime I have something important, something that could change my life; you happen. When I was trying to become a SeeD last time, you stopped me, you failed me because I wasn't Squall. When Matron wanted me to join her, you tried to stop me; when I wanted peace, you stop me. Now, you stop me in my dreams in my life! You ruin EVERYTHING I try to achieve!" He looked at her.  
  
She had a face like ice. "Well, since you've started, why stop? Get it off your chest. Tell me everything you hate about me."  
  
"The way you do this to me! Ever since the Orphanage, you've always taunted and teased me. The smile on your icy face always tells me that there's something you know, you keep me out of everything. You've destroyed my life from the day I first met you. You've drained me like a vampire of all my will, my ambitions...The way you confuse me..." he tilted his head back letting it lean on the cool metallic surface.  
  
"How do I confuse you Seifer?" She made a step towards him but he held Hyperion out stopping her approach.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"I only want to help you."  
  
"No you don't. You never have."  
  
Quistis turned and slammed her hand angrily on the wall. "Seifer! Why do you have to be so hostile?"  
  
"I'm not hostile."  
  
"What then? What would you call it?"  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"I wish you would talk to me more."  
  
"Why? So you can taunt me further?"  
  
"You are such a pain Seifer."  
  
Silence fell again and still the power hadn't returned. Time seemed a distant memory as they lay on the floor. Quistis yawned and stretched out hitting Seifer's arm with her foot.  
  
"Hey! Watch it Instructor." He growled, hitting her leg away.  
  
"I'm so sorry your majesty. Perhaps next time I should know where you are."  
  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you dear Instructor."  
  
"I don't care Seifer. I really don't care anymore."  
  
Silence. It was uncomfortable now. "Why don't they have back up power in this place?"  
  
"We did."  
  
"Did?"  
  
"Before you rammed Galbadia Garden into us we did."  
  
"It's been months since that happened. It should've been fixed."  
  
"We don't have enough money Seifer. Garden's running only on the few missions we receive, and even they aren't paying much anymore."  
  
"Damn..." Seifer had dropped his ring and was now searching for it. He found something warm and was immediately slapped with such a ferocity it unnerved him.  
  
"Watch where you put your hands mister." Her tone was particularly menacing.  
  
He laughed as he realised what the warm spot had been. A sharp pain ricocheted through his cheek. "You slapped me!"  
  
"How dare you! You...You bastard!"  
  
He would've killed to have seen her face at that very moment. He could almost feel the embarrassment radiating from her. Sitting up, he could see Quistis sitting with her back to him, her arms obviously folded in anger. Her soft hair was only centimetres away from his fingers. What would it be like spread beneath her face with him above her?  
  
-I could take her now.  
  
Yes, but would you?  
  
Why not?  
  
You'd hurt her again.  
  
So?  
  
Maybe it wouldn't be satisfying for you.  
  
That I doubt. Hell, why am I listening to the voice in my head? I lost my conscience years ago.-  
  
He put his arms around hers restricting her movement to her legs, his lips on her neck giving little kisses and gentle nips. A gasp of surprise greeted his ears. There was no spoken protest, nor were there any squirms of wanted release. Grinning at his simple victory, he began to pull her towards his lap. He saw anger in her eyes followed by her foot in his nose.  
  
He released her and she stood hurriedly. "What makes you think I'd let a...a CREATURE like you near me?!"  
  
He touched his nose gingerly feeling the blood, "Damn woman! You didn't need to break my nose!"  
  
"Next time you try something like that I'll do more than break your nose."  
  
"Next time? You'll want me to take you."  
  
She slapped him again. I will NEVER want YOU!"  
  
The lift shifted and reached its final destination. "Thankyou for you patience. We can begin the graduation ball for all SeeDs now. Quistis, please come to the bridge with your new Commander."  
  
"I heard there were only two people who wanted me back here. One was Matron..." Although he still didn't know who the second was, he grinned at her, "The other was you."  
  
She laughed. "I don't know where you heard that I wanted u back. I was merely assigned to be your Instructor and watcher. I certainly wasn't one of the two who wanted you back here."  
  
"Who-"  
  
"Who was it? Like I'll really let you have the pleasure of knowing." The lift opened and she stepped out rubbing her neck.  
  
He walked passed her and leant over, a whisper escaping his lips, "It felt good didn't it?"  
  
Before she realised what she was doing, she found herself nodding. Turning bright red she stormed into Cid's office then motioned to Seifer for him to join her on the small lift, which carried them to the bridge.  
  
"Ah, Quistis. You didn't take long at all."  
  
"We were on our way up here when the power died sir."  
  
"Oh. I see." He noticed Seifer. "I see you were with your new commander. I'm still not sure why you chose him to be the Commander, but you've never let me down..." he noticed their wounds and chuckled. "I see you still don't like small spaces Quistis?"  
  
"No sir. They're difficult to escape. Not to mention many an uncomfortable predicament can occur in small spaces."  
  
"As I can see. Now, you two are to go to the Graduation ball together."  
  
"Together? What do you mean 'together'?" they both asked.  
  
"I mean you two will appear together as a couple and dance together as a couple. There is no other way. Go get yourselves cleaned and arrive at the ball ASAP." He winked then dismissed them.  
  
They went back through Cid's office and into the lift. "Why the hell is this happening to me?" Seifer threw his jacket back.  
  
"I'm as in the dark about this as you."  
  
"You had Cid MAKE us go together cause you want me huh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself Seifer. Really, you aren't Hyne's gift to women." She shook her head and stepped out as the lift opened. "Now, if you don't mind, find something respectable to wear."  
  
"You mean I don't wear the SeeD uniform?"  
  
"No. SeeD cadets do."  
  
"Oh, I see. Cause I'm this new Commander and all I get to wear whatever I want."  
  
"As long as it's respectable."  
  
"I'll make a deal with you then Instructor. I'll wear something 'respectable' if you wear something leggy."  
  
"That is hardly a fair deal. Goodbye Seifer." She strode towards her dorm leaving Seifer behind.  
  
-Something leggy. He's got such a nerve...  
  
Doesn't mean it wouldn't be nice.  
  
Ha! Nice and leggy? The two don't go in the same sentence.-  
  
She entered her room and began to sort through the clothes she owned.  
  
-Too blue.  
  
Too pink.  
  
Too dull.  
  
Too bright.  
  
Too old fashioned.  
  
This is nice...-  
  
Quistis held a black dress up. It was a fitted black velvet dress with a long slit up the side and peach accents with a dragon pattern up the side without the slit. When she held it up to her body, the top was rather low cut for a strapless and the slit seemed longer and wider than she first thought.  
  
-Go on. Be a devil.  
  
I didn't even know this was in my wardrobe.  
  
Go on. Try it on.  
  
It's a little revealing...  
  
So what. Have fun tonight. There's nothing more you can do.-  
  
Seifer waited impatiently outside Quistis' door. "Come on Instructor! We're going to miss it completely if you don't hurry up!"  
  
When he received no response, he went to open the door, but it opened from the inside. "You look good." Quistis smiled.  
  
Seifer's mouth opened and closed as he stared at her in the dress. He was trying to say something, anything but he continued to look like a fish out of water. She frowned.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"No...Not that at all."  
  
"So you do like it then." He nodded. "Let's go shall we?"  
  
He nodded and offered his arm, which she accepted gratefully. As they headed into the ball Cid nodded and finished his speech. "Now ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce Miss Quistis Trepe."  
  
Quistis walked over to the microphone receiving numerous wolf whistle and sexual comments from the crowd. "Now, as many of you know, I've been in the process of looking for a new Commander. After a particularly painstaking job, I finally found the one person suited to the position. Now ALL of you know who this one person is and many of you will consider my judgement clouded or the possibility that I've finally gone insane. I assure you that my choice was my own, influenced by only what I've seen him do. He has the intelligence, strength, and the leadership qualities that I've lacked. Forgive him his past crimes and meet your new Commander. Seifer Almasy."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why'd ya choose him?"  
  
"Because he's the only one capable of doing this job."  
  
Quistis was being pounded by a barrage of demands and Seifer could see that she was having a difficult time trying to maintain face and confidence before the crowd.  
  
"Why can't you remain Commander?"  
  
"Because I..." She noticed Cid beside her and allowed him to take over for her.  
  
"Commander Trepe has her own reasons. Now, the formalities are over so let's have a party!"  
  
The crowd cheered and paired off after the music began. Selphie ran over to Quistis who was trying to hide herself behind the palms on the chairs.  
  
"Hey Quisty! I heard about...It. You don't have to you know."  
  
"It's not that I HAVE to, it's because I WANT to."  
  
"You mean you'll give up all of this just because of a stupid thing like that?"  
  
"I have to admit, I'm going to miss your Garden Festivals. They've always been fun to attend with you as the coordinator Selphie. But I have to do this."  
  
"Well, maybe you should go have a talk with Matron beforehand."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Selphie spotted Irvine and ran over to him leaving Quistis alone once more. A shadow fell across her and she raised her gaze to find one of the 'Trepies' standing before her with his hand held out.  
  
"I noticed you haven't danced yet Commander Quistis. May I have your first dance?"  
  
And angry growl behind him made him run off petrified. "Seifer, you didn't need to scare Hyne out of him like that."  
  
"He was going to steal your first dance."  
  
"Perhaps he was."  
  
"Well he can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to be dancing with me, not him."  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to dance."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You're supposed to offer your hand to me and as if I want to have this dance."  
  
He grabbed her arm. "Forget the formalities, let's just dance."  
  
As the two entered, a slow song came on and Seifer started backtracking only to be held in place by Quistis. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I was just going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...Don't exactly know how to dance to slow songs..."  
  
"Oh. Is that all? Look, I'll show you." She took his right hand putting it at the small of her back, then put her left hand on his shoulder and took his left hand in her right.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now you lead."  
  
After Seifer's initial confusion, he picked it up fast and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were pressed against each other's.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Everybody is dancing closer together. I just figured-"  
  
"Don't worry Seifer. This is nice." She rested her forehead on his chest and sighed. "I'll really miss this place."  
  
"What do you mean? You're leaving Garden?"  
  
"I'll only be gone for a month. Less maybe."  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Because I need to find me."  
  
"You're dancing with me. There, you found you."  
  
She laughed gently, "Seifer, I need to have a break from Garden. I don't know who I am. I came to Garden so early and became a SeeD at 15. Too young to be taking on that sort of role. And now I'm almost 19 and I'm the Commander of Garden."  
  
"Commander? What happened to Puberty boy? I thought you were only my instructor."  
  
"Seifer, you are so cute when you're innocent." She smiled. "I hope you're ready for what's in store for you. It won't be a simple job."  
  
The music finished and Seifer lead her off the floor into the hall. "I heard you were leaving, but I didn't think it was for real."  
  
"It is Seifer. I am leaving."  
  
"You're quitting! It's getting too tough for you and you can't handle the pressure huh?" He had meant to receive some sort of angry response.  
  
She lowered her head. "That sums it up I suppose. After Ultimecia, I'd had enough. I couldn't stand being in SeeD or Garden anymore. I just felt enclosed, trapped even. I was suffocating."  
  
"When do you leave then?"  
  
"In a week."  
  
"So this is why you were depressed..."  
  
She looked at him, "No but-"  
  
"Xu still has a bit of a mouth on her."  
  
"Oh. No. Leaving Garden isn't making me depressed. I'm looking forward to a break at least."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
She shook her head. "It isn't something so simple to explain...Things have been happening recently. I've got to see Matron before I leave so I can understand things more."  
  
"Why Matron?"  
  
"Because she's knows so much."  
  
"Well so far it sounds like you've got paranoia to me."  
  
"Dr Kadowaki has already checked me over. Even given me a cat scan. There was only one thing that stood out in her tests."  
  
"What? You had PMS?"  
  
"Seifer." He shrugged receiving an annoyed sigh and a displeased roll of her eyes. "I'm being serious. She thought something looked oddly familiar so she checked it against someone else's. They were almost exactly the same."  
  
"So what's up then?"  
  
"A section in my brain was more active than the others. She took a sample of my blood and found traces of...Well it's not important."  
  
"It could be. I mean, I don't want my dear Commander to die of some sort of disease now..."  
  
"You know, for as nasty and sarcastic as you are, thanks for listening. I've kept you away from the dance long enough. Go steal someone else's first dance."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I stole yours, and you stole mine. It means that we're bound in some way in the future."  
  
She pouted playfully and put her hand on her hip, "I suppose that means I'll never be rid of you then."  
  
"Instructor, you're stuck with me."  
  
She smiled and stood on her toes to give his cheek a quick kiss then walked away back to her dorm.  
  
-Kissing students now are you?  
  
It was a goodbye gesture.  
  
You poured your heart out to him.  
  
I have a tendency to do that.  
  
You put your trust in him.  
  
It's hard to believe I did.  
  
You lied to him.  
  
I had to.  
  
Why?  
  
He'd be afraid otherwise.  
  
I think you care for him.  
  
Of course I do. He's from the Orphanage. We all have a bond.  
  
Even with Edea the ex-sorceress?  
  
What is it with you and sorceress'?  
  
You need to remember Quistis. It'll all come back to you soon.  
  
I have no special abilities with magic.  
  
You are a blue mage.  
  
Like that means a lot.  
  
Just wait. You'll see and you begin to believe it all too.  
  
Why don't you just leave me alone?  
  
I can't.  
  
Just go away. It's not that hard.  
  
I'm bound to you.  
  
Bound to me?  
  
Yes.  
  
How can you be bound to me? You're only something I probably made up for comfort.  
  
Quistis, your future awaits you.-  
  
She fell onto her bed, asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N  
  
What'd you think? A li'l long I know, but I didn't feel like having a second chapter thrown in there. I don't want a really long chapter story, just a few chapters story perhaps. Ah well. This all started because of a pic of the two I drew on Valentine's day.  
  
So, Review it and I'll know what to do to make it better. It may be a li'l confusing to understand, but if so, just tell me in a review. They're always welcome. This is my first ff8 fic so don't yell at me if they're OOC, I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character!  
  
Arigatou for reading my story and I'll throw up chapter two when I'm finished that one. Till then, go read my other stories on ff7. 'Pieces of Glass flowers' and the 'Cetra's soldier'. ^_^  
  
You can always email me and give me suggestions or anything else too.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Appears

My first review of Chapter 1: Pray!  
  
Quistis88: This is really good! I like the plot so far, and the inner arguments of the characters are fun to read. But they're so close together, sometimes, I have to read a sentence twice to understand which side is speaking. But no matter! Really good, so please write more!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Throne of Black Thorns  
  
Disclaimer: Obvious  
  
Warnings: None in particular except it's long again.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2: Appears  
  
The light filtered into her face through the open window. She opened one eye to find that she was on top of her bed still wearing the velvet dress from the SeeD ball. She groaned and sat up blood immediately rushing to her head.  
  
"I feel like I got hit by a train..."  
  
"Well you did have a bit too much to drink Instructor."  
  
She frowned and looked towards the voice only to find them pulling the blinds open. "Ah! Close the blinds! It's so bright!" She ordered putting her hand up to shield her eyes.  
  
"Hangover eh Instructor?"  
  
"Seifer. You know I had nothing too drink last night."  
  
"Do I? I'm very sure you had at least one drink last night." Seifer said cockily.  
  
"You know Seifer, that cocky attitude of yours is going to cause you some serious damage later on...You know that though don't you?"  
  
"Aw come on Instructor...Sorry, COMMANDER. You know you love me..."  
  
Quistis raised her eyebrow at him. "Really Seifer. I told you before that you weren't Hyne's gift to women. You should listen to me. I'm never wrong."  
  
"Oh...Is that so?" He folded his arms across his chest. Would I be wrong in guessing that you predicted we'd both pass the SeeD entrance exam when we first tried? That didn't happen."  
  
"You still had the same ruthless attitude for your other tries. You were too cocky, just like you are now."  
  
He sat on the edge of her bed. "So, where you going when you leave?"  
  
She shook her head. "You certainly change the subject quickly don't you?" A small laugh, "I'm thinking about heading to Shumi Village."  
  
"Shumi? Why Shumi?"  
  
She shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure. I just have...It's silly. Never mind."  
  
"You feel drawn to it?"  
  
She nodded, "How is it that you are able to see into my mind when it's about things like this? And yet you couldn't ever read it when I wanted you to."  
  
He looked at her intensely, "Commander Trepe wanted me to read her mind. Wait, let me try now..." He put his hand on either side of her head at her temples and closed his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Seifer..." Her tone was annoyed.  
  
"Ssh. You'll break my concentration...Almost there...Yep. Got it."  
  
She laughed, "What did you find?"  
  
He opened his eyes and leant into her face. "You...Are thinking..."  
  
The door flew open with a loud thump and in came Zell. "You Quisty! I - Seifer?" He narrowed his eyes at them, "Is there something goin on in here?"  
  
"Hot dogs."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"I believe the cafeteria has lowered the price on them."  
  
"Sweet!" Zell ran out the door leaving the two of them once more together, his hands still on her face.  
  
"Now...As I was saying-"  
  
"Yo Quisty! I was just wondering, when you gonna come back?"  
  
"In a month."  
  
There was an audible groan and they could hear Zell walking off, his feet scraping the ground as he left. "Now, let's try this again. You're thinking how much you want a cup of coffee."  
  
"I don't drink coffee Seifer." She smiled and swung her legs to the side of the bed. "Now if you don't mind, I need to have a shower-"  
  
"I'll say. You smell like booze."  
  
She glared at him, stood, and wobbled to the door of her bathroom. "Careful Commander. Don't need to you falling into anything before you leave, you mightn't ever get out of Garden otherwise."  
  
"Don't sound so eager to get rid of me Seifer...You might just get what you wish for."  
  
"Not gonna happen. Now go wash yourself, you smell horrible."  
  
He could've sworn that she turned around letting her middle finger stay up while the others fell to her palm then turn and enter the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
--She cares for you.  
  
She doesn't want to see me fail again.  
  
You've disappointed her many times before haven't you?  
  
...  
  
Just as I thought. She's giving this to you so you can prove to her you can do something right.  
  
No. She's given this to me because I can handle it.  
  
You? Handle something like this? No. She knows you can't. She's just waiting for you to fail. And fail you will. You know you will.  
  
No, that I won't.  
  
She wants you to fail.  
  
She wants me to succeed. She told me last night.  
  
And last night she was slightly tipsy.  
  
Alcohol often proves to be the best truth potion there is.  
  
Then why didn't you find out more?  
  
More about what?  
  
Your dreams.  
  
What's she got to do with my dreams?  
  
You are so naïve Seifer Almasy...But you will learn soon enough.--  
  
"Seifer! What are you doing still in my dorm! Your classes started almost half an hour ago!" Her shrill voice resonated in his head.  
  
"I'm the Commander, I don't have classes now."  
  
"Well turn away or just leave my dorm right now!"  
  
"Why?" He teased staring at her head poking out the bathroom door.  
  
"Be-because..." Her cheeks were furiously red.  
  
"Oh, I see..." He turned away and heard the door swing open, her feet pattering across the floor with the sound of water dripping on her path.  
  
--I could turn around, catch her now...  
  
You could yes...Then she'd probably strangle you with her whip because of it.  
  
True...I'd rather stay alive...Then again, I'd at least die a happy man.  
  
Did anybody ever tell you how sick you were?  
  
I'm a healthy teenager.--  
  
Quistis walked towards him. "Seifer, are you okay?"  
  
He was about to turn around to face her when she hit him. "I get the point. I've gotta keep myself occupied somehow don't I?"  
  
"Here." She threw something on his shoulder then returned to whatever it was she was doing. There was an annoyed grunt followed by a furious curse then a loud thump and a yelp.  
  
Raising his eyebrow, he turned to find Quistis wearing most of her SeeD uniform half on the floor with a single boot on. He approached her when she threw a pillow at him. "Hey! I'm only coming to help you." He tossed the pillow aside and held out his hand for her.  
  
She took it and he noticed why she was so determined to keep him away. He held her tightly on her feet much to her annoyance. She hadn't put her top on yet and he was able to see all of her scars. "It's not polite to stare at a half naked woman."  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
She looked away as best she could, "You wouldn't understand Seifer. Now let me go."  
  
"I understand as much as you tell me. But self mutilation?" He shook his head and released his grip then turned and stormed out her dorm door.  
  
--He left you again.  
  
He had a reason. I'd have done it too if I were him.  
  
He was pained.  
  
He doesn't understand.  
  
He would.  
  
He can't.  
  
He knows what it's like Quisty.  
  
No. That's where you're wrong, he doesn't know what it's like.--  
  
--You should turn back.  
  
Why? TO see the all too familiar self inflicted scars on her fragile body?  
  
She needs you.  
  
She's strong enough to be able to take care of herself.  
  
She needs you.  
  
I don't need her.  
  
SHE...Needs YOU.--  
  
--I could get rid of all this pain inside me now...  
  
Would you be so willing to throw away your world?  
  
I don't belong here.  
  
True as it may be, why would you throw everything away before you've even begun to feel what everything is like?  
  
It hurts too much.  
  
Everybody feels pain Quisty.  
  
Everybody else has someone.  
  
So do you.  
  
Who do I have?  
  
...  
  
Exactly what I was saying.  
  
You have him.  
  
Him?  
  
You have Seifer.--  
  
He turned back to her dorm, shaking his head, "I have no idea why I'm doing this...She's probably-HOLY SHIT! Quistis!" He ran in hearing rapid footsteps nearing. He stared at her lying in the same position he left her in still wearing the same incomplete uniform, the scars still visible...Now, however they were traced in blood. "Godamnit Quistis!" He shook his head, rage building inside him til he felt like kicking something and breaking it.  
  
"Holy-" Zell slipped into the room.  
  
"Oh my gods!" Selphie was visibly disturbed and latched onto Zell to stop herself from falling. "Quisty?" She approached the body cautiously, waiting for her to sit up suddenly laughing explaining that it was only a joke...A very sick joke - if she was even capable of pulling a humorous joke...But the blonde never sat up. She never moved even when Selphie shook her gently.  
  
Zell turned angrily to Seifer, "What the hell did you do to her man?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything Chicken-wuss." Seifer frowned, his eyes narrowed flashing dangerously. Always getting the blame for everything, even when he was in no way involved.  
  
"Yeah right. I oughta pound you into hot dog mush now!" He punched the air.  
  
"What you doing Chicken wuss? Swatting flies?"  
  
"That's it! I'll kill you this time Seifer!" Zell was about to attack Seifer when Selphie shrieked. "What?!"  
  
"Ew...I got blood on my dress...But she's still alive! We've gotta hurry and get her down to Dr Kadowaki! Zell, Seifer, help me."  
  
The two men approached but Zell forced Seifer aside and scooped Quistis up into his arms. "Why don't you just get the hell outta here man. You're not welcome."  
  
"That's no way to speak to your Commander Chicken-wuss."  
  
Zell's mouth dropped open. "You mean she picked YOU for her replacement. No wonder she did this..." Zell pushed him out and hurried to the Infirmary.  
  
----------  
  
"Would Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Commander Quistis Trepe and Commander Seifer Almasy please come to my office immediately. I repeat-"  
  
"Why does he have to repeat everything. It's not like we didn't hear it the first time." Zell punched the wall beside him.  
  
Selphie stared at him. "Zell, I know you're angry and all, but it wasn't Seifer's fault. Quisty's been depressed for ages. Since we defeated Ultimecia..." Selphie frowned. "I think I understand how she feels. I felt horrible even depressed after I found Trabia had been hit directly. I bet she feels just like that."  
  
"I guess the hot dogs'll just have to wait again..."  
  
"That's the spirit Zell! She jumped up then using the leap frog technique landed herself comfortably on Zell's shoulder. "Mush!" She pointed straight ahead. "...Or not mush..."  
  
"I am not a sled dog Selphie. Now get off!" He lifted her legs and she toppled backwards.  
  
She picked herself off the ground and frowned. "That's wasn't nice Zellie."  
  
"Would Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt and Commander Quistis Trepe please come to the bridge! Do I need to repeat it again?"  
  
Selphie and Zell stood straight and saluted. "No sir!" Then sprinted to the elevator.  
  
"I don't think Seifer told him about Quisty yet."  
  
"Ya don't say Selphie."  
  
Selphie folded her arms and glared at Zell. "What IS your problem today Mr I-LOVE-HOT-DOGS-SO-MUCH-I'LL-CRY-IF-I-DON'T-GET-THEM?!"  
  
"Hey! I did not cry. I had something in my eye."  
  
"So what's your problem then?"  
  
He folded his arms and looked away. "It's something about Quisty and Seifer.  
  
"Oh? Tell me more..."  
  
The lift opened "After this Selphie, after this."  
  
They entered Cid's office and found Cid and Seifer waiting for them. They saluted to the two men. "At ease SeeDs. Seifer has told me about Quistis. Now, there's a new assignment I need you on."  
  
--They getting a new mission...Without me...  
  
It's FOR you.  
  
What do you mean FOR ME?  
  
Why don't you sleep now?  
  
I can't sleep now...--  
  
Quistis' consciousness vanished as she feel deep into slumber.  
  
She stood in the middle of a bright beam of white light surrounded by pitch black.  
  
'Quistis Trepe?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'You have been found guilty of at least seven of the laws on Gaia.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What do you have to say to these offences?'  
  
'Screw you all. You know you can't do anything to me!'  
  
There was a pause. 'What of him?'  
  
She turned to find Seifer being pushed into another bright light, his hands bound forced onto his knees cursing colourfully. He looked at her.  
  
'You can't do any more to him than you can to me.'  
  
'You're wrong Miss Trepe. We can and will punish you both.'  
  
'Then try us now.'  
  
'Kill them both.'  
  
The man holding Seifer down thrust a long black staff into Seifer's back. He writhed and screamed in agony as the shaft was pushed in further.  
  
'Why won't you heal him?'  
  
'If I heal him now, the poison will remain in his system. However, I will destroy his pain.'  
  
The shaft crumbled to nothing and the man turned into ashes.  
  
'You will never harm him again.' She glared at the darkness and vanished, Seifer in her arms.  
  
'I hope this doesn't lead to the next war...'  
  
'Come now, how can one woman and her lapdog start a war?'  
  
A sigh. 'You are stupid Richards. Look at the second Sorceress' war. That was started by one woman and the SAME lapdog.'  
  
Quistis pulled Seifer onto her lap and put her hands on either side of his wound then pressed her lips to it. Seifer groaned, 'Quistis...Stop it. Just leave me here.'  
  
'Stop trying to be heroic Seifer. Now shut up and let me heal you.' And the rain began.  
  
----------  
  
"So what were you saying before?" Selphie asked taking a sip of her milkshake.  
  
"Oh yeah. Bout Quisty and Seifer." Pieces of hot dog were flying everywhere. One landed on Selphie's dress.  
  
"Ew! Zell! Keep your mouth shut! That's gross!"  
  
"Sho-i." He swallowed and took a long drink of his cola before pulling a face. "Ah, now bout Seifer and Quisty. I had this weird dream-"  
  
"Wait, you're freaking out over a stupid dream?"  
  
"It was more like a vision Selphie. It was weird as hell man..."  
  
"So what this dream about?"  
  
"Lemme get to it would ya?" Zell took another drink and made another face. "Now, as I was sayin...I was standing on this cliff or somethin in the snow and I was like, watching this battle happening below in the snow-"  
  
"Did you see Trabia?"  
  
"Selphie. Let me continue already would ya? Ahem. Watching was happening below and no there was no Trabia. I saw Rinoa and Squall fighting this woman in black then you and Irvine ran in. I heard someone behind me so I turned to find Seifer approaching looking seriously pissed off. He had Hyperion with him and wiped the blood from his lip and said, 'Don't you ever hurt my Quistis again.' And killed me."  
  
Selphie was in the process of putting a handful of fries in her mouth when he had spoken the last words. She stopped and stared at Zell. "But they say you can't dream you own death."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You didn't actually see your death."  
  
"Not exactly. I woke up as he swung Hyperion."  
  
"I think I'd be pretty freaked out by that. Who was the woman in black anyway?"  
  
Her shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. But I think it was Quisty."  
  
"Why would we be fighting Quisty? And a better question, why would Seifer refer to Quisty as his?"  
  
"I dunno Selphie. If I did, I'd be a genius." He shifted, "But I don't like the idea of him killing me."  
  
"I know you don't get along and all, but seriously, I don't think he'd go so far as to actually kill you."  
  
"I dunno Selphie...He seemed-"  
  
"Under mind control again?"  
  
"No. He was definitely doing it out of his own choice."  
  
"But you'd never hurt Quisty...Would you?"  
  
"Selphie!"  
  
"Alright already. I was only making sure." She put another handful of fries in her mouth, "So, whaf o-u fink Fid meansh by frowing ush info vish-"  
  
"Selphie. Don't talk with your mouth full. Why is Shumi Village such an important place to Cid suddenly anyway?"  
  
"Well...It's probably not important, but I heard Quisty was going to Shumi for her time out."  
  
"So he's sending us to Shumi as her bodyguards?!"  
  
There was a snicker and Seifer put his hands on the table, "So he's stuck you two as watchdogs eh? I don't see why. You'd be running away from everything Chicken-wuss and you'd be trying to blow everything up!"  
  
"Well we'd do a better job than you! You'd go get under some other sorceress' mind control lapdog!"  
  
Seifer's green eyes flashed dangerously and Selphie grabbed Zell's arm as he went to put a hot dog in his mouth. "We've gotta go. See ya Seify!" She yanked him out the cafeteria lightning fast.  
  
"Oh man! I never get to have my hot dogs..."  
  
"Forget the hotdogs Zell. Just get away from Seifer before you two get into another fight. If you when and got yourself stuck in that Infirmary again just before our assignment...Even if it is just a bodyguard job."  
  
"Do ya think-"  
  
"It has something to do with your dream?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, Shumi's up north...So's the snow..."  
  
"You aren't going to die on this assignment. You're invincible. You know that."  
  
"Selphie, I know you're tryin to make me feel better and not freak out about this stupid dream, but it just ain't workin Sephie."  
  
She slapped him on the back. "Loosen up Zellie. You were never this tense." She started running to the dorms. "See ya!"  
  
I saw my own death. I thought you said you couldn't ever see that. I can't die yet. I haven't told...What? That I love you? I don't love you. I never have, I couldn't ever. I don't love.  
  
They used to call me Deajus...Second only to Shiva herself. Then why is it I burn for your love?  
  
When Quistis' eye opened, all she could see was the image of her dead body. She wasn't sure what disturbed her the most, the fact that she had witnessed her own death, or the one who'd killed her. Zell entered the room to see Quistis cowering beneath her blankets.  
  
"Quisty? What's wrong?"  
  
"I saw my death Zell. I saw my own death."  
  
"That's impossible..." He swallowed thickly and looked at her. "Isn't it?"  
  
"I-I thought it was."  
  
"How did you die?"  
  
"He cut my throat and left me on the snow to die. Bleed to death with no way to cure myself."  
  
"Who did? Seifer?"  
  
"No..." She looked at him in fear. "No. It wasn't Seifer. It wasn't him..."  
  
"Who was it then?"  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Feeling better Commander Trepe?" Dr Kadowaki peeked into the room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah, you're here again Zell." She noticed Quistis looked at her confused. "Zell here has hardly left you side save when he had to go to Cid's office and of course get a hot dog. He's been in here ever since you came in yesterday. Quite a loyal friend you have." She looked at the watch resting on her left wrist. "Oh my. I'm afraid I've got to go meet Cid. I won't be gone long." She hurried out, the clicking of her tiny heels fading.  
  
"Have you been...Having strange dreams lately Zell?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Has there been a woman in black in them?"  
  
"Yours too eh?"  
  
She nodded. "I think they're telling us the future."  
  
"I hope not." He tried to laugh, but it came out as a nervous giggle resulting in his eyes filling with tears.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes and she threw her arms around Zell hugging him tightly. "So do I."  
  
----------  
  
Seifer didn't know why he was in his classroom. There didn't seem to be anywhere else for him to go. He was sick of counting the cracks in his bedroom ceiling for the past two days and the room was empty.  
  
--Much like your heart isn't it Seifer?  
  
My heart isn't a classroom.  
  
No, it isn't. But it IS reserved for Quistis.  
  
I don't love Quistis. I love teasing her, watching the way I always manage to get one in there, but I don't love her. There's a difference.  
  
You love being the focus of her attention.  
  
I love attention from anybody.  
  
You didn't even like Selphie and Zell's attention.  
  
Zell? Oh, Chicken-wuss. Theirs wasn't decent attention.  
  
And Quistis' is decent?  
  
Everybody likes good attention.  
  
Maybe you should go visit Quistis and get some 'good attention'.  
  
The hell! I'm listening to that stupid voice in my head again...---  
  
He put his hand to his head and rubbed his temples. "I'm arguing with a voice that isn't even real. Have I really gone insane?"  
  
"Gone insane? You were insane to begin with."  
  
"I'd watch your mouth Chicken-wuss."  
  
"Tough words from someone like you Almasy."  
  
"The hell are you doing here Chicken-wuss? I've got more important things to be doin-"  
  
"Like sitting in an empty classroom thinking about your insanity?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Quisty wants to see you. Dunno why. I know I wouldn't have wanted to see you if I were her."  
  
"Well you're not her." He stood and walked to the door. Zell continued to stand in his way. "Outta my way Chicken-wuss." He didn't move. "Get the hell out of my way!"  
  
Zell threw his fist at him and connected with his jaw. "Just be thankful I didn't kill you Almasy." With that, Zell disappeared down the hall.  
  
Seifer rubbed his jaw. "Shit...I'm not having a good time here at all. First my nose, now my goddamned jaw! Ow...That pack of hotdog mush really packs a punch..."  
  
He started down to the Infirmary when another familiar face popped into sight. The cowboy hat and long coat gave away his identity immediately. "Well well, if it isn't the sniper who ended up losing his nerve."  
  
"Oh, look who it is. The knight with puppet strings. So how long has it been since you got laid eh? Before Ultimecia?"  
  
"Listen here Cowboy. I catch you speaking like that again I'll cut off your tongue so Hyne help you." He walked off to the elevator only to find Selphie. "This just isn't my day. If you're here to give me a lecture forget it."  
  
"Seifer. I only wanted to warn you. Quistis is seriously freaked. Zell said she saw her own death."  
  
"But you can't do that."  
  
"That's what's freaking her out." She peered closer to his face. "What happened to your jaw?"  
  
"Never mind squirt." He walked passed her into the elevator.  
  
----------  
  
Quistis heard feet being scrapped across the ground nearing her room. Whoever it was sounded annoyed. When he came into view, the first thing she spotted was a bruise on his jaw.  
  
"Seifer, what did you do to yourself?!"  
  
"Huh?" He felt his jaw "Oh, your chicken-wuss friend did it to me threatening to kill me. I don't suppose you know anything about his sudden attitude change huh?"  
  
"He's...Promise me something Seifer?"  
  
"It depends on what it is."  
  
"Please Seifer, promise me that no matter what happens, you won't kill Zell."  
  
"Why the hell would I kill Chicken-wuss? He's a waste of my time."  
  
"Promise me damnit Seifer!"  
  
"Hey, I promise." He raised his hands in mock surrender.  
  
"One more."  
  
"What, don't tease the brat anymore?"  
  
"No." She looked away. "Don't let me die." He noticed her hands were gripping the blankets so hard, her knuckles were white. "When he tries to kill me, promise me you'll stop him."  
  
"Tre-"  
  
"PROMISE ME!" She screamed.  
  
Before he could say anything, he felt himself being thrown back by the power of what could only be an aero attack. He slammed into the wall and slid down, groaning as he sat on the tiled floor. "Man...This just isn't' my day..." He looked back at her to find her lying lopsidedly on her bed. Her right leg stuck out from the blankets while most of her was facing left. He shook his head and stood. "I promise Quistis. Don't worry; whoever he is, I won't let him kill you."  
  
----------  
  
He ran his hand through his thick brown hair, grey eyes searching his desk for any sign of the little witch he was looking for. Wire rimmed glasses sat on his nose enlarging his eyes enough to make people think of a giant dragonfly. He was tall and thin, a tattoo of a dragonfly was faded on his left arm in which sat a yellow folder. To his glee, across the front he wrote in large letters with a red marker 'SORCERESS' beneath it 'GUILTY' and put it in an increasing pile on his left. Before him sat the files on almost every woman he had encountered, and some he had only heard about. His desk was freshly polished, not that one would know since it was now covered in neat yellow folders. A Vienesse Waltz was playing in the background as he used the same red marker to write 'SORCERESS' and 'GUILTY' once more. A satisfied chuckle could be heard as he repeated the same process.  
  
He picked up the next file and looked at it, annoyance creeping over his features as he picked up a blue marker and wrote 'EX-SORCERESS' and 'NOT GUILTY'.  
  
"Damn those Ultimecia pawns. Getting away Scot-free. It won't happen next time."  
  
He put the file to his right and gathered the next folder once more with the blue marker writing 'SORCERESS NOT GUILTY'.  
  
The pile had been sorted save for one folder. He opened it and studied the picture.  
  
"Good looking for a sorceress isn't she?"  
  
"They all are these days."  
  
"Too young for me though."  
  
"She's already engaged."  
  
"Oh really? With whom might that be?"  
  
"Perhaps you should read your files better." Another folder was taken from the right pile and dropped before him. "This one for instance."  
  
He opened the folder and stared at it. "And I am looking at what?"  
  
"The sorceress in question."  
  
"You mean THE sorceress in question?"  
  
"No, this isn't THE sorceress, this is the OTHER sorceress."  
  
"The one last seen in-"  
  
"Read it then find her and bring her back here."  
  
"Yes sir." Taking the file in his hand, he opened it and began to read her notes. He touched her hair in the photo and looked carefully at her eyes. He saw words and turned to them. "Last reported sighting...Balamb Garden." He tapped his fingers on the desk. "Well well, looks like we go to Balamb."  
  
----------  
  
"You're free to go now Quistis. I understand that you don't want to die anymore." Dr Kadowaki smiled as she saw the blonde woman waking from her uncoordinated sleep. "Sleep well?"  
  
"If you exclude my dream." She brushed her hair back behind her ear and stood.  
  
"Just remember, they're only dreams. They can't come true."  
  
"I know. G'bye Dr. Thanks again."  
  
Quistis walked out the Infirmary right into Seifer who was walking in with a small bandage taped to his jaw. She stifled a laugh as she noted the bright pink tape.  
  
"It was the only tape she had left." He frowned when she didn't try to hide her laughter. "Then don't expect me to come visit you next time you're-"  
  
"Seifer, stop being nasty or I'll cut you up into little-ER pieces."  
  
He turned and began off when he discovered her whip wrapped around his neck. "It's so good to see you recover quickly." He choked trying to get the Save the Queen from around his neck.  
  
"It is isn't it?" She laughed then turned deadly serious. "Seifer, something's going to happen. I don't want to see you hurt..."  
  
"Well how about getting this thing from around my neck then?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry." She flicked her wrist causing the whip to retract and fall back into her waiting palm. "You have to come with me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just shut up and come with me." She began for the Training Center again.  
  
"You're not going to pull this one on me again Instructor."  
  
"I'm not pulling anything on you this time Seifer..." A smirk crossed her face as she toyed with her whip, "I could be though..."  
  
"That better be a sexual connotation Instructor..."  
  
"Seifer!" She raised her hand to slap him and he bowed. "Better."  
  
They entered the Secret Area once more. "What's going on Instructor? Why did you bring me back here?"  
  
"I..." She sighed. "I've been having these...These visions. They...Were going to kill me and you because we broke seven laws."  
  
"Seven's not enough to kill someone."  
  
"There were these soldiers in black uniforms. And you were trying to be a hero again." She giggled and the memory of his words.  
  
"That's my Instructor. Laughing at the things I'm trying to do right."  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
"Commander Trepe! Oh, Commander Almasy." A SeeD ran over to them. "Sorry to interrupt you ma'am, sir, but we're being attacked."  
  
"Let me guess, they've got Cid and are looking for Matron?"  
  
"Not quite sir. They have Matron already. They're looking for Miss Heartily sir and-"  
  
"Rinoa? Why are they looking for her here?"  
  
"They're also looking for you too Commander."  
  
Seifer looked at the SeeD horrified. "Me?!"  
  
"No Commander Almasy. They're looking for Commander Trepe."  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"I don't know Commander, but I get the feeling we have to get you out of here." The SeeD began off. "Selphie and Zell are waiting for you on the second level. Good luck Commanders." The SeeD ran off and Quistis started after him when Seifer grabbed her arms causing her to almost fall from the sudden grab onto her backside.  
  
"We shouldn't go that way."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"They'd be waiting out there. If they're really attack, we should find another way to get out of here."  
  
"Seifer you idiot! There is no other way out."  
  
"I've got an idea."  
  
---  
  
Quistis stood staring at a soldier who was currently in the process of being stripped of his black uniform. Seifer handed her his jacket followed by his shirt and neckband.  
  
"Put them on."  
  
She stared at him incredulously. "This is your big idea? For me to cross-dress?"  
  
"I'll just..." He turned to her and grinned deviously as his hands went to his pants. "You could always keep watching Instructor."  
  
He pulled them off as Quistis covered her eyes. "Are you done ye-eeek!" He flung his pants to her unintentionally landing on her head. "Ew! Get them off me!" She pulled them off in a fit and shuddered.  
  
"They're clean." Seifer looked and sounded almost put out.  
  
"You ever do that again and I'll kick your ass! Understand me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Now, we've got to get you looking like a man."  
  
"Your shirt doesn't fit Seifer..." She groaned trying to clip it up only to find her bust too large.  
  
Seifer smirked. "Too bad we're trying to save your life Instructor. Otherwise, this'd be a perfect time. Turned on and everything."  
  
She ignored him and put on his neckband. She held up his pants and stared at them. "Alright, there is NO way I'm putting them on. Why don't I just go as the soldier and you go as yourself?"  
  
"Because you're not soldier material."  
  
"Oh, I'm not soldier material but I'm Seifer Almasy material?"  
  
He looked at her. "You've got a point Instructor. Let's try it this way."  
  
---  
  
"This uniform smells horrible."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You know, I think the other way was better. I'm too short to be a soldier."  
  
"You're too short to be me so shut up!"  
  
They left the training center, Quistis leaving a few minutes before Seifer. She headed towards the elevator when she was stopped by another soldier.  
  
"Stop! Where do you think you're off to?"  
  
"The second level." Her voice sounding as authoritative as possible.  
  
"Sorry Commander. Please don't take away my pay check for this week."  
  
"And give me one good reason why not?"  
  
"Ah...Er..." The soldier fell to his knees. "It'll never happen again!"  
  
"Make sure it doesn't." She pushed passed him and entered the lift. The door closed.  
  
She was getting closer to getting out. As they opened, she was met with Zell's fist. It almost connected with her when she sidestepped clumsily and jumped out of the elevator and took her helmet off.  
  
"Zell! You almost took my head off damnit!"  
  
"Quisty! You made it! Come on, we've got to get you out of here while we still can."  
  
"I'm with you on that."  
  
"Quisty! Zell, you're okay! Hurry, before they all get up here and kill us...Or whatever they wanna do to us...Turn us into Zombies...Hang us by our ankles and wait til we almost pass out from all the blood in our heads and slit our throats-"  
  
"Selphie, just concentrate on getting out of here."  
  
"Not just yet Miss Trepe. You've got to come with us." A soldier in black ordered from behind them.  
  
The three turned around and stood prepared for battle. Quistis cracked her whip before the soldier who laughed. "A whip Miss Trepe? I'd have thought you'd go for something more...fitting."  
  
"She's got some serious magic in her. You two attack and I'll draw everything I can." Quistis whispered her orders to her two companions.  
  
Selphie flung her nunchucks at the soldier only to have them yanked out of her hands. Zell attempted an attack next only to find the soldier behind him, planting a kick in his back. Quistis concentrated hard, searching inside the soldier for the magic she was looking for.  
  
"Draw!"  
  
The soldier turned horrified as Quistis drew the magic to herself. She stocked 16 Holys. The soldier was visibly weakened. "Draw everything you can!" And the three began to draw and stock the magic from within the foe until it dropped and didn't move again.  
  
--Holy magic? How could they stock that?  
  
How could you draw that Quistis?  
  
I...I'm not sure.  
  
You believe me now?  
  
Of course not. You're a voice in my head created out of my desperation.  
  
That's not very flattering. I should tell you that they've got a bracelet there. You should go pick it up.--  
  
Quistis walked over to the soldier and grabbed the silver chain from around their wrist. "Now let's get out of here before anything else happens."  
  
----------  
  
Seifer drew the last amount of water magic he could before the enemy dropped before him. Matron pushed the soldiers away from her and stepped over to him. "Seifer, why aren't you with Quisty?"  
  
"Selphie and Zell got her out. I heard them go just a minute ago."  
  
"Do you know where they're going?"  
  
Seifer frowned. "Matron...Did you get to speak with her before she left?"  
  
"Of course she did."  
  
"What did she ask you about?"  
  
"Why dear?"  
  
"She said that you knew so much about gardening and she'd ask you about it before she left. I think she wanted to know about flower arranging."  
  
"Oh yes, that was it."  
  
He thrust Hyperion into Matron's chest. "Liar. You aren't Matron."  
  
The woman guised as Matron fell to the floor as she withdrew Hyperion. He frowned.  
  
--What if Quistis didn't escape with the real Selphie and Zell? What if they were just like Matron?  
  
Body doubles?  
  
Yes. Body Doubles.--  
  
"Shit..."  
  
He ran out to the carpark and jumped into the first car he found. Thankfully, Garden had been 'parked' only minutes before the siege. He began driving to Balamb.  
  
--And how are you going to get across to Shumi?  
  
Transcontinental trains.  
  
They're not working.  
  
Then I'll get a boat.  
  
From where?  
  
I'll take Garden.  
  
While it's under attack?  
  
...  
  
You know you can't win anymore.--  
  
Seifer stopped the car disheartened. That stupid voice in his head had a point. A very good point. But there had to be some other way to get to Shumi...Of course that was provided they even were headed for Shumi.  
  
----------  
  
"Do you two know where you're going?" Quistis asked while clutching the sides of the plane.  
  
"It's all so different up here. We had it all worked out on the ground, now I've just got...To...find...There it is. This way!" Zell turned the plane hard left.  
  
Quistis frowned.  
  
--They seem different...Quieter even.  
  
Maybe they're body doubles.  
  
I don't think so.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because...  
  
Test them.  
  
How?  
  
Just follow my lead.--  
  
"Hot dogs are so vile. Don't you think Zell?"  
  
"Quisty! How could you say such a thing! You know I love hot dogs!"  
  
"Hey Selphie, there was a man in the cafeteria the other day eating them that looked a lot like Irvine. I didn't know he ate them, or wasn't it him?"  
  
Selphie leant on her hand. "I don't think Irvine likes them."  
  
--Remember, they could be body doubles.  
  
They passed your tests.  
  
Try another then.--  
  
"Hey Zell, Selphie, do you remember how I got my nickname 'Quisty'?"  
  
They paused and Selphie shook her head. "Not really."  
  
"At the Orphanage Seifer could say your name right, I don't think he can even now so that's why he calls you Instructor all the time. Anyway, he called you Quisty cause he could say that and started ordering we all called you Quisty." Zell explained before frowning. "That was when he wasn't too busy calling me 'Crybaby Zell'."  
  
"Well, you were always the one crying...Even if you grazed your hand."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
Quistis noticed that the snow she was expecting was nowhere to be found, rather the landscape below was covered in rocks. "Ah, Zell, where are we going?"   
  
"I'm sorry Quisty, but we can't go to Shumi..." He whispered to her.  
  
"What? Why not? My hotel's booked and everything..."  
  
"They've stuck her with us." He nodded to Selphie sitting in the front quietly.  
  
"Body double?" She whispered, he nodded.  
  
"I dunno what they were thinkin Quis, but it's pretty obvious she's not really Selphie."  
  
"How do I now she's not real and YOU'RE the body double?"  
  
"Because I know how to fly this stupid thing."  
  
"You're the fake..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Quistis pulled away from Zell and frowned. She commenced to search inside him for the give away magic of Holy. She found the waters he'd drawn from the soldier and his GF Quezacotyl. He wasn't the body double so she cancelled the draw and began searching Selphie. There was no GF, however, Holy and water were present.  
  
"Zell, get ready to jump." Quistis whispered.  
  
"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!" She covered his mouth, "I thought you didn't want to die anymore since that dream of yours."  
  
"We won't die. I've got floats. Relax Zell." She turned to Selphie. "Hey Sephie, you think you can exchange your fire magic to me?"  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" She locked onto the magic within Selphie while they conversed.  
  
"Because I don't have fire. I have water though."  
  
"Could you exchange me your water then?"  
  
"I guess." Selphie allowed ten waters to be transferred to Quistis.  
  
"Thanks for that Sephie. I also wouldn't mind those Holys inside you. Draw!"  
  
Selphie struck out at Quistis as the Holys were drawn from her, just as she would've made contact, she collapsed.  
  
"Dead as a battery." Zell cheered.  
  
"I think we're safe now." Quistis put her head in her hands trying to her best to relax.  
  
Zell gulped and elbowed her in the ribs, "Or not."  
  
Quistis lifted her head and spotted a red flying object approaching them. "The Ragnarok?" She peered closer. "JUMP!" She jumped out yanking Zell with her.  
  
"I don't wanna die! Not like a pancake! I don't even like pancakes!"  
  
The words made her want to laugh, but the situation didn't. She searched for the floats...And found one.  
  
"Zell, we have a problem!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have only one float. I'll cast it on you." She allowed the float spell to be cast on him slowing his descent while Quistis continued to drop at an increasing speed.  
  
She clasped her hands together as if praying, "Don't let me land on the rocks...Don't let me land on the rocks." She continued to chant the words to herself hoping it would do some good. Anything would be more appreciated than the rocks.  
  
--Why don't you cast float on yourself?  
  
Because I cast the only one I had on Zell.  
  
Look deeper.--  
  
Quistis, though thinking herself gone mad for listening to the voice, began to search deeper for the float she supposedly had. The deeper she looked, the closer she got the ground, the closer to becoming a pancake as Zell referred to it.  
  
--Where the hell is it?!  
  
Just tell yourself you want to float.  
  
I want to float.  
  
Like you mean it.  
  
I want to float!  
  
Now just shorten it to...--  
  
"Float." She ordered herself, an eerie calm settling over her like dust.  
  
She slowed, the calmness radiating around her into the land.  
  
"Quistis!" Zell yelled.  
  
"Zell?" She became away of everything around her and landed gently on her feet as Zell ran over to her.  
  
"What the hell happened? I thought you said you only had one float."  
  
"I..."  
  
--Try it.--  
  
"Let me try something." She transferred all of her magic over to Zell.  
  
"Quisty, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
--Try it, you can do it. You know you can. Do you feel it?  
  
Yes.  
  
Now do it.--  
  
Quistis released an aero, sending Zell flying backwards into the tree. He stared at her in shock. "Is that why they were looking for you?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"...Trippy."  
  
---------  
  
Seifer ran towards the exit of Garden only to find himself surrounded by the black soldiers. He held Hyperion tightly, his fingers a cream colour from the intensity of his grip, his green eyes studying everything, every movement made by the soldiers.  
  
"You there, state your name and position!" One soldier stepped towards him hand outstretched pointing at him.  
  
"Commander Seifer Almasy." He stated.  
  
"You're just the one I'm looking for. Where's the little witch?"  
  
"Rinoa? Nobody knows where she is. Somewhere with Squall I spose. The slut..." There was a blade pressed against his throat before he could do anything with Hyperion, it was flung from his hand. "Holy Hyne!"  
  
"We are not trained to fight you humans. We are trained to destroy a powerful sorceress, and destroy her we will."  
  
"Man, what's Rinoa done now?"  
  
"It is not this Rinoa you keep speaking of. The little witch was last reported as being in Balamb Garden. This is Balamb Garden and yet none of my soldiers have found her. Where is she?" The soldier leaned into his face.  
  
"Get out of my face man! I dunno where the hell this sorceress is! The only one I know is Rinoa and Matron, but she's no longer a sorceress. So get off me!" He tried to throw the soldier off him but they wouldn't move.  
  
"I told you that we are trained to fight stronger creatures than yourself ex-lapdog." The soldier stepped back and took of their helmet to allow rust red hair to escape. It was cut probably with dull or even rusted scissors. "Where is the woman, Quistis Trepe?"  
  
"What? She isn't a sorceress. She's not even that good with magic, unless it's anything icy like Shiva or...You're really not interested in this." Seifer frowned at her ice blue eyes.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know!" Seifer grew furious and began to cast draw. It failed.  
  
"You cannot draw from me what you could to my soldiers. Only a sorceress can draw from me and you Commander Almasy are not that." She turned and waved her hand signalling the end of the conversation. "You'll join me later. Take him to the bridge. He can't escape from there and warn the witch."  
  
The woman with the rust coloured hair walked off disappearing amongst the other soldiers in black.  
  
--How did you get yourself into this mess?  
  
I followed the Instructor's orders.  
  
But you didn't follow the Instructor herself, even when you knew her life was in danger.  
  
She can take care of herself.  
  
Body doubles?  
  
Oh shit yeah...--  
  
"Zell, hurry up!" Quistis called over her shoulder.  
  
Zell finally caught up to her and leant against the rocks gasping for breath. "Man, it's so hot out here!" He suddenly sat bolt upright and sniffed. "No way..."  
  
"Zell?"  
  
He sprinted at a renewed speed towards the scent, the all too familiar scent that should've told him to run the other way, but his stomach growled.  
  
I haven't eaten for ages! One wouldn't hurt...It couldn't hurt right?  
  
He stopped dead and Quistis smashed into him causing the two to topple onto the rocky ground. Zell began to roll forward leaving Quistis on the ground. He landed before a young woman with silver hair and red eyes. She looked an incredible amount like Fujin.  
  
"CHICKEN-WUSS!" She growled giving him a sharp kick to his shin. "SEIFER! TROUBLE!"  
  
"Like I care...Fujin? The hell are you doing here?"  
  
"INSTRUCTOR. DANGER."  
  
"I already know that. We're trying to get her out of trouble."  
  
"COME." She turned not waiting to see if he would follow, or if Quistis caught up.  
  
"Fujin's here?"  
  
"Yeah...Apparently Seifer's in trouble. Just like you."  
  
"QUICKLY!"  
  
"Better not oppose her...You remember the fight at Balamb..." Quistis nodded to his elbow where a scar remained from her attacks.  
  
Zell's face paled and they walked after the retreating Fujin. "You think-"  
  
"I don't know. Fujin-"  
  
"I know. But-"  
  
"It's all we've got. Maybe-"  
  
"They might be able to help us if-"  
  
"They better not come here-"   
  
"I don't want to die..." They muttered together.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
They looked up at her completely confused. "Affirmative to what?"  
  
"DIE."  
  
They shrank back as Fujin looked at them. Had she led then straight into a trap? Quistis shook her head. "I can't believe we fell for it again."  
  
"RAIJIN! FUJIN. PROTECT." Fujin insisted.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"We don't wanna kill you ya know? We're just here to help you ya know?" Raijin explained from behind them.  
  
"How do we know that you're not on their side?" Quistis asked unwrapping her whip.  
  
"Yeah..." Zell cracked his knuckles ready for a fight when Raijin shrugged.  
  
"We're not armed." Raijin held his hands out and indeed, they couldn't see the giant rod he used. "Ya know, those soldiers are strong..."  
  
"Not if you draw from them." Zell pointed out before clamping his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, but some can't be drawn from ya know? They're like super soldiers or somethin ya know?"  
  
"Raijin, when did these soldiers come to you?"  
  
"A few weeks back. Started askin all these weird questions ya know?"  
  
"What were they asking about?"  
  
"Stuff about you. Like, where you were, what you were doin and all that sorta stuff ya know? But there was this one soldier that was asking me bout your sorceress stuff. I didn't know you was a sorceress."  
  
"FOOD! EAT!" Fujin put a plate of hot dogs out before them.  
  
"Awesome! You must've read my mind!" Zell immediately grabbed as many as he could and began to stuff them into his mouth.  
  
"What are they followin ya for eh?"  
  
"She's a sorceress."  
  
"I think there's something other than that...If it were just because I was a sorceress, they wouldn't come to take over Garden-"  
  
"They took over Garden? Seifer's still in there ya know?"  
  
"Fujin seems to be more informed on this than you Raijin..."  
  
"I can't help it ya know? Gotta keep up my strength...Best way to do that is to sleep ya know?"  
  
"EAT!" Fujin indicated to the hot dogs, which were disappearing quickly.  
  
"I don't like hot dogs Fujin. Besides, I think Zell's hungry enough to eat them all."  
  
"IDIOT!" She kicked Raijin.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know ya know?!" Raijin rubbed the place she kicked him.  
  
"Ya know Quis..." Zell swallowed the mouthful of hot dog before continuing, "Fujin cooks pretty well."  
  
Quistis' eyes widened when she noticed Fujin's cheeks glow a pale pink colour. "Did you really cook this?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"How did you know that Zell loved them?"  
  
"I always saw him eaten them ya know? And I figured since you were with him you probably liked them too ya know?" Raijin explained before receiving another kick to the shin. "Damnit Fujin! Stop kicking me!"  
  
Quistis laughed gently as she saw the two arguing, Fujin's foot doing most of it.  
  
I could get used to this...As strange as it seems. I never thought I'd be here with Seifer's friends, his posse. It's nice...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N  
  
It's probably a really disjointed chapter but I tried.  
  
And as for Quistis' secret, there's more than just the fact she's a sorceress, I think that 'secret' has been overkilled so I decided to go for something a li'l more odd.  
  
Oh yeah, and ass for Quistis drawing the Holy's, I'm basing that off the fact that whenever i try to draw them from an enemy Quistis is the only one who manages to draw them so...that's why I have her doing that cause everybody else when I play fails...Just so you don't think I'm more than a li'l odd  
  
Hope you liked the chapter besides that. Reviews are always welcomed. Inspiration for the next chapter.  
  
Talking about that, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up cause I've got a whole heap of assignments to do for TAFE (College for american understanding) So, I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out before the 15th of March, but no promises. It will be out before the end of March though, that I can guarantee.  
  
So, that's more or less everything I had to say.  
  
Quistis88: I'm glad you like the story so far. With the inner thoughts the computer didn't save it in the same format so it's all kinda squished...Hope you keep reading  
  
Pierson: Interesting comment...Hope you found this chapter interesting.  
  
Frost: Hope this update is as good as the first one...  
  
ShatteredDreamz: Wow, you really thought it was actually being attacked. As weird as it sounds that makes me feel really good cause I wrote something somewhat believable. Yay. Hope this made you want to know what happens next too.  
  
Yami Bakura: *Blush* Thankyou...  
  
Jeangab057: Thankyou too. Hope you thought this chapter was 'pretty good' too. Hopefully better than 'pretty good' even.  
  
NieA: I'm so glad you reviewed my work! As for the fan art, it's still in the progress of being completed, much like my manga, but don't worry, I'll scan it and let you see it soon...Like after I get off my lazy butt and draw it...*Sigh* Ah well. Don't forget you've gotta send me your manga...  
  
-  
  
THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING MY LAST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW THIS ONE TOO!  
  
Now I must go catch those sheep jumping over fences...Zzzz 


	3. Natural

My first review for chapter 2: Appears!  
You're right. This is more than pretty good. A bit disoriented though :) Keep it up :)  
Throne of Black Thorns  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Warnings:  
  
Chapter 3: Natural  
Seifer was dragged into the office where the red haired soldier sat waiting for him. She wasn't wearing the soldier uniform she had been in when she ordered him here, but rather now she wore a simple black dress with her hair combed back in a more attractive manner, her tanned face still cold and hard like ice.  
  
"I'm glad you could come here tonight Mr Almasy. Please, take a seat." She offered him the seat opposite her.  
  
The soldiers stood at the door as he walked to the chair. "I was hardly given a choice." He frowned as he sat.  
  
The feelings I love like this are overflowing...  
I want to be with you even if I'm sad  
Your back is becoming hazy, where are you headed?  
When I felt love on my lips,  
I believed, that you are here...  
I watched the fleeting, dispersing snow  
The last view was white and oppressive...  
If these frozen fingertips can reach you once more  
Our footprints will disappear as if never left behind...  
  
Seifer frowned as he listened to the song playing in the background. It mentioned snow, was it a way to get him to tell them where she was going? Or did the red head already know where she was going?  
  
"You don't have to worry Mr Almasy. We don't want to hurt the woman. We want to bring justice."  
  
"And how do you propose you do that? If you didn't want to hurt her then why the hell did you bring all your weird ass soldiers here?"  
  
"It was a necessary precaution."  
  
"For what? I know she's strong and all but she ain't able to take out the whole army by herself..."  
  
"Mr Almasy, calm down. The woman you know as Quistis Trepe is quite a threat to Gaia. We need to neutralise her before it repeats, we know-"  
  
"You know nothing you weird ass bitch!" Seifer slapped the table standing standing in anger.  
  
"Be seated Mr Almasy."  
  
"Who the hell are you to order me around?"  
  
"It is none of your concern Mr Almasy, now be seated before I am forced to take serious action."  
  
He leant across the table into her face, "And what kind of 'serious action' might that be?"  
  
"Commander."  
  
The two turned to look at the door. "Master?!" The red head bowed her head as a man wearing predominantly red with black hair and orange tinted glasses stepped into the room towards them.  
  
"I see you have managed to capture one of them." He looked around for someone. "He is inferior and without her, he is of no use to me. Where is she?"  
  
"Master, we haven't found-"  
  
"Well hurry up and find her. IF we fail to find her before THEY do, then everything is doomed to repeat itself."  
  
Seifer watched how red - the name he'd given to her - visibly lost all her authority when this 'Master' spoke, or even when he was in the room.  
  
"But Master! We don't know where she is!"  
  
"Then you will find her. Both of you will find her."  
  
"Master! You can't! You know what will-"  
  
"Nothing will happen Commander. I will send you out when the first darkness shows over the horizon. I expect a report from you every 3 days. If I don't receive one..." He left the sentence hanging and Red's head drooped considerably "Should you find her, then you must bring her to me at once."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Get some rest Commander. You will need all your strength to face her."  
  
Quistis sat on a rock jutting out above the dusty surface of the ground. The night sky fascinated her. She listened to the voices on the wind and began to sing the song with them from a memory that had begun to surface.  
  
"Who are you? Let me hear your name?  
Nothing, nothing, can't recall.  
Where am I, the real me?  
Rain in my eyes.  
  
Tell me why? How long I was there?  
Somebody, Somebody tell me  
Broken glass heart, anxious heart.  
  
Labyrinth in a deep forest,  
Perhaps it's a trick of the God of Time,  
I have no place to return,  
I'm lost, alone.  
  
But now, I met you  
Forever, Forever let's be friends  
It would be nice to dry tears  
Don't leave me alone.  
  
Pieces of memory float to the dream  
Someday, Someday I'll find them.  
Where is it? The real world?  
Cold moon.  
  
I'll make a wish on  
Twinkling of a far away star,  
In my heart, I hear an echo  
oh your gentle voice.  
  
Who are you? Let me know your name?  
Someday, someday, I won't recall  
Where am I, the real me?  
Please, find me.  
  
Don't forget me  
Someday goodbye alone."  
  
"BEAUTIFUL."  
  
Quistis jumped and spun around to find Fujin standing on the rock behind her. "Fujin, you scared me for a minute there. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"SONG. WHO?"  
  
"Who was the song about?"  
  
"FOR. ABOUT."  
  
Quistis tilted her head gazing past Fujin to the stars, "I suppose it's about me..."  
  
"TROUBLE."  
  
"Yes. But we all have our troubles. And we handle them differently. Like Squall would say nothing. Seifer would always speak his mind let everybody know what bothered him-"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"What do you mean negative? Seifer did always speak his mind-"  
  
"SEIFER. IDIOT."  
  
"He wasn't an idiot. Unable to follow orders yes, but I don't think that makes him an idiot."  
  
"NEGATIVE." Fujin lowered herself and sat beside Quistis. "SEIFER. HIDDEN."  
  
"You're telling me he hides things?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"What does he hide?"  
  
"EVERYTHING."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. "You're not going to tell me are you? Don't want to betray Seifer."  
  
"SEIFER. CONFUSED."  
  
"He told me that he was confused, but he wouldn't tell me what it was about..." Quitsis leant back on her arms and stared at the stars pulsing with life.  
  
It's so peaceful here...Like...  
Like something you've felt before?  
Yes.  
This is the first time you've been here though.  
Yes.  
But it isn't.  
That's what it feels like.  
Your past, your present and your future have all been messed up. They're all intertwined.  
Is this why...I feel like this?  
Yes.  
  
"ULTIMECIA. YOU."  
  
"That's what he's confused about?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"I can understand why he'd be so confused about Ultimecia, she did leave him confused, but I'm nothing to be confused about."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Fujin...Why do you only speak one word at a time?" Quistis waited for a response but didn't receive one.  
  
"FA-"  
  
Quistis looked at her only to find Fujin had lowered her head and was staring into her lap. She felt immense sorrow radiating from her and was tempted to comfort the girl who always appeared to be the strongest of mind out of the disciplinary committee but didn't for fear that she'd get kicked like Raijin who seemed to have developed some sort of limp since she'd seen him last. Fujin stood as began listening carefully. Quistis had heard the noises Fujin was hearing now almost an hour ago.  
  
"ENEMY." Fujin grabbed Quistis' arm and pulled her onto her feet. "RUN!" The two girls began to run towards the cave Raijin and Zell were sleeping in. "RAIJIN! WAKE!" Fujin kicked him making him wake up immediately.  
  
"I was having a good dream ya know!"  
  
"ENEMY! ZELL! WAKE!" She kicked him too while Quistis was busying herself by sorting out the GFs she and Zell had.  
  
She handed Zell Quezacotyl then continued sorting he other GFs. There was Shiva...It was still most compatible with her. She kept it, junctioning it to herself. Pandemona was most compatible with Fujin so she handed the GF to Fujin who quickly junctioned it to herself.  
  
"I won't need one ya know?" Raijin explained holding his rod.  
  
Quitsis nodded a silent understanding and handed one more to Zell.  
  
"ENEMY. CLOSE."  
  
Quistis stood and looked around at her companions. If they were to fight, they would have to get out of this cave. "We've got to get out of this cave."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"I know a way out back." Zell said. When confronted with Quistis' confused look, he shrugged. "I found it when Raijin and I were looking around a while ago."  
  
"They not normal enemies. They might be waiting for us."  
  
"It's pretty well covered. I don't think they'd realise it was there." Zell shrugged.  
  
A flare was thrown into the cave landing only a moment away from Quistis' feet. She stepped back further into the darkness making as little noise as she could. A black soldier ran into the cave receiving a wallop from Raijin's rod. There were a few shouts and more ran into the cave only to receive the same treatment. He stormed out of the cave, his rod held up high.  
  
"Get the hell outta here!"  
  
"RAIJIN! IDIOT!" Fujin ran out to join him. "OUT!" She ordered Quistis and Zell before they could protest. Zell started out but Quistis held him back and Fujin turned to look at him. "ZELL. STAY! QUISTIS. HELP."  
  
Zell nodded. "Zell, where's this exit?"  
  
"This way." Zell began to lead them to the back of the cave when Raijin was flung back towards them.  
  
"Hurry up! One of those super soldier people ya know?"  
  
Quistis looked over her should and saw the outline of a soldier approaching. "Fujin!" Zell screamed towards the soldier and appeared to slam straight into a wall. He slid to the ground out cold.  
  
"There you are. It didn't take very long to find you after all."  
  
Quistis stepped back taking hold of her whip, cracking it before the soldier. "You...I knew I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance."  
  
"Now now, that's not a very nice thing to say to the one holding your lover hostage." The red haired soldier pulled Seifer towards her putting him between the two women.  
  
"He is not my lover you crazed woman!"  
  
"Crazed? Just because I've seen the future doesn't mean that I am crazed. You never liked me. And I always used to think you were the only person in the world, that you were the Ultimate woman. You always looked down on me as though I were the dust that covered your boots at the most inconvenient times. And now I'll finally be able to get back at you through your lover."  
  
"How many times do I have to say it? SEIFER IS NOT MY LOVER SERAS!" She yelled stepping passed Raijin who groaned and slowly stood to join her.  
  
Fujin ran passed the two and also joined Quistis and Raijin who were obviously on the war path. Zell eventually opened his eyes feeling refreshed for some reason he wasn't sure of because he was the only one with healing magic. He saw Quistis looking particularly pissed and jumped out of her way as she went head on with the soldier before them.  
  
"My dear Quistis Trepe. You misunderstand my intentions."  
  
"I understand them completely. You want to destroy me before anything happens."  
  
"Then you know about your future too don't you?"  
  
"I know that you aren't in it anywhere." Quistis lashed out with her whip only to find it being slashed to pieces. When she was charging Shiva, Seras pushed Seifer into the range. "Stop hiding behind him!"  
  
"Why? You did it."  
  
"I never used Seifer as a shield for myself!"  
  
"No, but you used him."  
  
Quistis frowned. "Seifer...I'm sorry but I've got to do this." She released Shiva.  
  
The ice queen appeared before them and broke out of her glacial prison. Diamond dust was released. Seras stumbled back releasing her grip on Seifer. Fujin seized the opportunity to grab Seifer and pull him back to their side. Seras glared at them then put two fingers to her mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. A group of six soldiers appeared carrying a box, a very long box at that. They put it down and continued to pant from exhaustion. Seras grabbed the box, flipped the lid open and pulled out gun parts.  
  
"Zell, how the hell do we get out of here?" Quistis demanded backing away from Seras and the gathering number of soldiers behind her.  
  
"Come on. This way." He began to lead them out through to the narrow paths through the back of the cave.  
  
Fujin began towards the front where Zell was when Seifer groaned. "Eh..." His eyes opened and he saw Fujin carrying him. "I can walk myself. I don't need to be carried Fujin."  
  
Fujin nodded and unwrapped her arms and joined Zell. Raijin was far behind making sure that there were no unwanted guests approaching. "Are you okay Seifer?"  
  
"Come on Instructor. You know that an attack of Shiva isn't going to hurt me." He grimaced.  
  
She stood with her hands on her hips, "And I suppose that's why you're leaning against the rocks. Seifer, why don't you just talk to me?"  
  
"Why should I talk to you about anything?"  
  
"Don't answer questions with questions."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know that already." He searched through his pocket for a potion to find nothing. "Hyne. Just my luck isn't it?"  
  
"Let me help."  
  
"You haven't got any potions."  
  
"Need a hand there?" Zell asked coming back to them.  
  
"Let me handle it Zell. I've got to get used to this sort of thing."  
  
"Yeah, but you don't have anything and Shiva ain't exactly your kinda healer..."  
  
"That's my point." She put her hand on Seifer's chest. "Curaga."  
  
A gentle warmth filled Seifer's body, the pain of Shiva's attack died. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm a sorceress."  
  
"They were right?"  
  
"Yes. Now hurry up. We've only got a little while before-"  
  
"Outta time already Quistis. Out of time." Seras appeared behind them, the enormous gun on her shoulder. "You shouldn't have bothered to heal your lover Mr Almasy, he only slowed you down."  
  
"Seras...You've changed. But not for the better. The dead rose."  
  
Seras' face distorted in rage. "Prepare to be neutralised Quistis!" She pulled the trigger but Quistis didn't move.  
  
Her jaw set in determination, she put her hands before her and cast firaga at Seras. The fire spell hit the woman at the same time the shell hit Quistis. The two seemed like a mirror image of the same person being blown backwards landing on their backs and not moving. Fujin, Raijin, Zell and Seifer stepped towards Quistis then backed off unsure of what had happened and whether the shell would effect them. Time passed at a crawl it seemed before either stirred. Seras groaned and sat up to find Quistis still on the ground unmoving.  
  
"Mission accomplished."  
  
"Don't get so cocky Seras..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Quistis lifted off the ground and stood facing Seras who looked paler than she did when Seifer saw her first.  
  
"That was a direct hit! That should've..."  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't defeat her so easily..."  
  
"Master!"  
  
"Seras, you have failed me this time. I will make sure that you don't the next time." He walked over to Quistis who stood frozen in an unemotional state staring at the man who approached soundlessly. "You know who I am don't you." It wasn't a question, but it wasn't quite a statement.  
  
"Yes. You're from my dreams."  
  
"Yes. I have only one question for you. Do you want your future to happen the way it is going to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You will die."  
  
"Everybody dies."  
  
"Yes. But aren't you afraid of your death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can stop it."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's three questions."  
  
He chuckled and walked away. "I will come for you again in time. But I will never leave your side."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Come Seras."  
  
"But Master-"  
  
He grabbed her arm and they vanished along with all the soldiers into darkness. Quistis fell to her knees then to her chest. Seifer scrambled to her side before her head could hit the rocks. "Trepe!" He pushed her back onto her knees, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly so she wouldn't fall again.  
  
She smiled at him weakly. "I'm glad you're alright Seifer." Her blue eyes closed and her head tilted forward.  
  
"QUISTIS. TIRED."  
  
"Well, I think it might be somethin more than tired ya know? She did get hit straight on by that thing...Whatever it was." Raijin added.  
  
"She can't just die! We need her alive."  
  
"They said that there were others searching for her. And if they found her before they did, then everything would be doomed to repeat itself." Seifer frowned as he stood and slung Quistis over his shoulder. "I don't trust either of these people trying to find Quistis. Sure, she might be a sorceress but that doesn't give them a reason to kill her. We've got to keep her safe. Away from all of them that are trying to find her."  
  
"What if she's like Rinoa, a really powerful sorceress but doesn't know it yet?" Zell added.  
  
"It still doesn't mean they can kill her without a fight. She might even be the only way to stop the war."  
  
"What war?" Zell asked.  
  
"That weird Master guy and Seras were talking about a war that will happen within the month."  
  
"You think Quistis has something to do with it?" Zell frowned.  
  
"She might. That could be why they're looking for her. A sorceress on their side would be the most powerful weapon anyone could want right?"  
  
Zell, Raijin and Fujin nodded. "Come on. I know just the place to hide her." Zell insisted.  
  
"If you're gonna say Balamb forget it. That'd be the first place they'd look."  
  
Raijin and Fujin nodded. "COME."  
"Where are they?!" He slapped her once more only to find no matter how much he hurt her, she wouldn't answer. "You know who she is! She will destroy everything we live for!"  
  
"She is what we live for."  
  
He grabbed a handful of her black hair and tugged on it hard, several strands breaking from her head. "She is the ultimate problem. The cause of everything that happens here."  
  
"Hey you fat, ugly, ass jerk! Leave her alone!" Selphie screamed from her prison.  
  
He turned to face her with a sly smirk on his face. "Aren't you just the most adorable little thing?"  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
He glanced at the cowboy who was struggling to release himself from the bonds that chained him to the wall. "Oh ho? What's this? The cowboy and the spunky girl?"  
  
"Irvine, Selphie, you have to remain calm. There's no telling what he will do to you if you continue to act like this."  
  
"But Matron-"  
  
"I'm alright. Just a few bruises..."  
  
He turned around and slapped her hard knocking her out. He cracked his knuckles and turned back to Selphie and Irvine who were both struggling to get out of their bonds. "Where is she?" He asked raising his fist to Selphie.  
  
"I don't know!" She screamed and spat in his face.  
  
He wiped the spit off his face and produced a knife cutting into her shoulder. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Wrong answer." He slashed her dress at the waist cutting through her skin at the same time.  
  
"Selphie!" Irvine tried to check if he had a GF junctioned or even any magic, but they had taken it all away from him when they'd found them.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Maybe I'm taking the wrong approach here..." He walked over to Irvine. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know man..." Irvine growled. "If I could get to my gun you'd be splattered against that wall there."  
  
He kicked him in the ribs, the crack was audible and Selphie cringed. "Irvy!"  
  
"Sephie! I'm alright...I'm alright..."  
  
"I will ask you both once more, where is she?"  
  
"I don't know!" Irvine shouted as best he could.  
  
He went to hit him once more when Selphie gritted her teeth, "Shumi!"  
  
He turned to face her in victory. "Thankyou." He walked away leaving them alone in the room unguarded.  
  
Selphie looked down, at her feet the man had dropped the key. She looked around to see if he would come back or if there were any cameras planted in the room. When she found none, she began to wriggle.  
  
"Selphie, what are you doing?"  
  
"Irvine, I think I can get us out of here..."  
  
"How? We don't have any magic..."  
  
"Just trust me would you?" She caught the key between her feet.  
  
Now I've got to get it to the locks...  
  
She tried to swing her feet up to her mouth so she could get the key between her teeth but she wasn't quite that flexible and she'd formed a cramp in her stomach. "Eh...This is hard work..."  
  
"Selphie, we're not getting out of here in a hurry, believe me."  
  
"I am going to get us out!" Determination filled her voice as she continued to try.  
  
She bent her knees to try roll them up to her chest and received another pang of the cramp making its home in her stomach. She decided to give it a rest, the cramp winning.  
  
"I thought I could get us out of here..."  
  
"Don't worry Sephie...We will...Just not yet."  
  
Groan. Edea's eyes opened and focused on Selphie.  
  
"Matron. Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am dear." She shook her head and sighed. "If only we had some way to warn Squall and Rinoa..."  
  
"I'm trying..."  
  
"I have an idea. Matron, do you have any of your old sorceress powers left?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Of course not. I transferred everything I had to Rinoa dear."  
  
"Anything at all! I'm sure not everything could be transferred to her, there has to be something remaining inside you. Something that is part of you that can't be denied."  
  
Edea smiled. "You always have hope. That's what I loved about you all..."  
  
Irvine's hope faded. "There's nothing?"  
  
"Just one thing...But I'm afraid I don't see how it could be of any use to us now."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The smiled grew larger, "I can make flowers bloom and make them last longer than usual."  
  
Irvine let his head fall. "So that's why the flowers in Cid's office last so long?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yes dear. You are observant aren't you?"  
  
Selphie smiled.  
  
"Wait, can you make flowers appear or something like that?" Irvine asked, a new idea forming in his mind.  
  
"Why yes dear. But, why?"  
  
"Anywhere?"  
  
"Provided I know where it is yes. Anywhere at all, any kind of flower. I've always like jasmine myself." Edea sighed.  
  
"What flowers does Quistis like?"  
  
"My...I'm not sure. I wasn't even sure that she liked flowers for that matter. Irvine dear, what are you proposing?"  
  
"You know where Squall and Rinoa are hiding away don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then can you make flowers appear there?"  
  
"What sort of flowers would you like dear?"  
  
"Peach blossoms!" Selphie suggested.  
  
"Peach blossoms...Yeah peach blossoms! That ought to remind them of Quistis!" Irvine agreed.  
  
"Certainly." Edea closed her eyes picturing the house the two were staying at.  
  
"Squall, look at this..." Rinoa tugged him outside and pointed to a peach blossom growing suddenly up the side of the house.  
  
"I didn't know you put peach blossoms in here..."  
  
"I didn't. But there's one growing...It reminds me of something...I have to go shopping for more peaches."  
  
"More peaches? Don't you have enough of them already?"  
  
"Squall..." A frown crossed her face.  
  
"It's dying." He pointed to the peach blossom, which was shrivelling up.  
  
"But it just started growing...You think it's trying to tell us something?"  
  
"You mean other than you've got to go shopping?"  
  
"Yes. I'll check it out." Rinoa put her hand on the blossom and saw Quistis being chased by soldiers in black. "Quistis is in trouble."  
  
"She's a big girl. She can look after herself."  
  
The vision continued. Quistis was killed. "Not this time she can't. Whoever is chasing her is going to kill her..." Edea, Irvine and Selphie were bloddied and tied up in Cid'' office. "We've got to go to Garden."  
  
Squall raised his eyebrow. What does she want to go to Garden for? She knows I left after Ultimecia...  
  
"Squall, if you don't talk to me I'll never know what's going on in your head."  
  
There she goes again, she's always doing this...  
  
"Squall!" She stood with her hands angrily on her hips and a frown plastered on her face. "I mean it. We have to go to Garden. They're in trouble."  
  
"Alright. We'll go..."  
  
"Yay!" She hugged him tightly and ran inside.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this again...I swore I'd never go back to Garden. Why Hyne are you doing this to me?  
  
"Did it work?" Selphie asked trying once more to grab the key with her mouth.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Great! But ah, how long before they get here?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"So we'll be stuck here for however long they decide to take."  
  
"Something along those lines."  
  
"They could be forever. Where were they hiding anyway?"  
  
"They were not hiding. They were simply building themselves a new life."  
  
Irvine grunted. "Y'know, having broken ribs and hanging like this isn't exactly my kinda fun..."  
  
Selphie squeezed her eyes closed tightly to stop the tears, "You'll be okay Irvy, you've gotta be."  
"Perhaps this might help..." Edea's eyes closed and a flower bush began to grow.  
  
The thorns grew larger as the vine got closer to him, but to his amazement they never touched his skin. They opened the locks on his wrists then died. He stumbled to the ground gasping in air. "You could've done that from the beginning and you never told us?!"  
  
"I wasn't sure that I could control its path. I was shocked that I didn't end up killing you instead." Edea admitted.  
  
"Irvy! Stop stickin around and get me outta here!" Selphie ordered while squirming madly.  
  
He joined her side, taking the key off her, unlocked the locks keeping her prisoner and was smothered by Selphie's arms locking him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Eh! Selphie! Too tight! Too tight!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah..." She released him from her death grip then grabbed the key from him and went to Edea. After moments of silence Selphie shifted uneasily. "Why are they after Quisty?"  
  
"Because of who she really it."  
  
"Well who is she?"  
  
"You will find that out for yourself when you face her."  
  
Selphie frowned. "I suppose she's a sorceress overall huh?"  
  
"You could call her one."  
  
"Could call her one?"  
  
"I suppose you could call her the 'Ultimate' sorceress."  
  
"She's stronger than even that biatch Ultimecia?"  
  
"Not yet. She's still learning everything."  
  
"But she will be?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"Wow..." Selphie sighed. "How long before they get here? I'm hungry." She looked to Irvine, "And Irvy's in pain."  
  
"I'm fine." He insisted fearing another of her hugs.  
  
She walked over to him. "Fujin kick!" She kicked him hard in the shin receiving yelp of pain for her efforts.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For being a macho man."  
  
"But why a fujin kick? They hurt man!" He rubbed his shin gingerly.  
  
"Cause."  
  
"I can gell you're there. Come out." Quistis ordered.  
  
Seifer approached her, "What are you doing alone?"  
  
"Sometimes solitude is the only way to feel everything."  
  
"Including cold. Here." He took off his jacket and held it out for her.  
  
"I'm fine Seifer, really. You need your jacket more than I do." She turned to look up at him and smiled.  
  
"And here you are telling me not to be heroic..."  
  
"I'm not being heroic Seifer. I am not cold."  
  
"Of course not. You're Shiva's second, you don't feel the cold."  
  
She kicked him sharply in the shins causing him to lean down to rub his leg. She grabbed hold of his shirt and held him at her face level. "You listen here Mr Almasy, I hear one more smart comment from you and you'll get hit so hard you won't know which way is up."  
  
"And what are you going to hit me with? Your 'save the queen' lying in a mess somewhere?"  
  
"All SeeDs are trained for unarmed combat Seifer...Of course you wouldn't know that now would you?"  
  
"What're you gonna do? Bitch slap me?"  
  
She released him from her grip. "I hate you Seifer."  
  
"Oh, you broke my heart Instructor." He put his hand to where his heart beat, frowning, "You broke my heart."  
  
She spun around, "That's enough Seifer! All you do is mock me and I've had enough!" She flung her fist at him only to meet with the hardness of his hand which grabbed it easily and yanked her towards him.  
  
"I told you you wouldn't be able to hurt me." His arms wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
"Let me go!" She ordered struggling to get out of his grip.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let...Go." Her will started diminishing as though being drained from her at rapid speed.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...Hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
He leant down and peered into her bright blue eyes, searching for the unspoken answer to his unspoken question. He placed his lips onto hers. An incredibly icy chill swept throughout his body followed by an intense burning sensation. Kisses with other women had never felt like this...The intensity grew more as the kiss deepened. Quistis felt troubled, she didn't want the kiss to end, but it had to. A searing pain in her head sorted the matter out. She pulled away with her head in her hands, trying to claw out the cause of the paint.  
  
"Instructor?"  
  
She writhed in agony before releasing an ear-splitting scream, a shockwayve like ring exploded from her body.  
  
"Wha-" Zell, Fujin and Raijin had all run from their campsite to find what the scream was about when Seifer was thrown backward into them. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I dunno!" Seifer growled at Zell who started for Quistis, "One minute she's fine, the next she's spaced out! Like that!"  
  
"LIE!"  
  
"Not entirely. She did just scream in between the two points and throw me back a good 100 metres to have a nice soft landing on Chicken-wuss here..." Seifer patted Zell's head as he walked back to Quistis' position.  
  
She stood floating, much like float had been cast on her. Her hair was like a golden halo, blue eyes closed, arms out as though she were hanging on a cross, though there was no pain in her face. They noticed then that wings seemed to have sprouted from nowhere on her back, one black, one white. Her hair was slowly losing its colour from gold to white. Her feet touched the ground sending out golden pools of light, her eyes opened to reveal midnight coloured eyes which stared at the group coldly.  
  
"My name is Deajus. I am a messenger." Her voice was soundless, yet they could hear its iciness as though she'd spoken.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I bear a message from Hyne."  
  
"That's great, where's Quistis?"  
  
Where am I? Is this some sort of dream?  
This is no dream child.  
Then what is it?  
This is your future...  
Quistis was thrown into a battle field, she was fighting her own friends.  
Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell...None of them want you here anymore.  
This isn't true.  
Why do you deny it? It is your future.  
They're dreams. What I see here isn't real, I can choose if it comes true, I make my own destiny.  
Your destiny has already been marked.  
No...  
I will show you.  
Quistis was hauled into the sky wher she watched another battle raging beneath her. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell and herself were fighting Ultimecia.  
What's this got to do with anything? This is my past!  
This is your future.  
Squall ran for Ultimecia and made the final blow. Quistis turned and ran from the group crying.  
This isn't true. Why would I cry over her defeat? She tried to kill us! She used us!  
Is that how you see it?  
Huh?  
She never used you...Never hurt you.  
In her own way she did.  
How? What did she do to you?  
She hurt us all. By hurting them, she hurt me.  
But you're alone. You're more of a lone wolf than Squall.  
I've been alone much of my life. One learns to accept it, get used to those sorts of things.  
Do you know who you are?  
Quistis Trepe.  
Do you know who YOU are?  
I don't understand...  
Learn about yourself, learn about your enemies and you will discover everything in due time...You may return now. My message has been delivered.  
Message? What message?  
I am not your enemy. I am a friend.  
How can I know that you're a friend and not a crazy voice I created again in my head for comfort?  
How comforting can a voice like me be?  
I suppose that's true...  
  
"Quisty! You alright in there?" She saw Zell's worried face and almost jumped.  
  
"Zell, yes I am fine. What happened? I was told that a message was delivered...What message? Who delivered it?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"Me? How could I have delivered it?"  
  
"Well it wasn't you exactly..."  
  
"What do you mean?" She frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"DEAJUS."  
  
"She's some sorta messenger angel or something ya know?"  
  
Quistis put her head in her hand and shook it. "This is getting more confusing as the day goes by-yeek!" She grabbed a handful of her hair and stared at it. "What happened to my hair?!"  
  
"A side effect?"  
  
"It's..."  
  
"It suits you ya know?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
Zell nodded enthusiastically while Seifer simply folded his arms and walked away. Quistis looked at his back as he vanished from sight and shook her head. "Is there something wrong with Seifer?"  
  
"Uh...Well...You see..."  
  
"I look like her don't I? The hair."  
  
"There is an odd resemblance between you both..." Zell admitted.  
  
Quistis frowned slightly, the 'odd resemblance' didn't put her at ease either. "This must be what he meant..." She muttered to herself beneath her breath. "I'm going to check on Seifer-"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't go ya know? I mean, you do kinda...Well ya know." Raijin put his hand on her shoulder causing her to stop midstride.  
  
Seifer shook his head. It was too much of a coincidence. He didn't believe in them, and yet one was right in front of him. The messenger Deajus had warned him that his past, present and future were all intertwined, but he didn't understand what she'd meant. She was after all female, and women never made sense.  
  
"SEIFER. UPSET. WHY?"  
  
He turned to face Fujin with her arms crossed, Zell standing behind her slightly to her left. They had grown particularly close during the few days they'd been together...Almost like...  
  
Stop being stupid.  
It is true though, don't you feel it?  
I do, that's what scares me.  
I didn't know you could ever be scared Almasy.  
I can...And I am.  
  
"Nevermind." He growled before continuing to walk off.  
  
"You hurt her." Zell yelled.  
  
Seifer stopped, then turned to look over his shoulder to the blonde boy standing with his arms folded across his jacketed chest. "Maybe it's for the best."  
  
"You're leavin? Just cause something happens to her, which makes your brain go haywire, you hurt her and leave her? Only a bastard would do that."  
  
Seifer glared at Zell. "Are you trying to piss me off Chicken wuss? Cause I swear you've called me a bastard many times Zell." He strode purposefully off leaving Zell standing in shock.  
  
"He called me Zell..."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
Seifer continued walking after he'd reached their camp, all he held in his possession was Hyperion and the waters drawn from the soldiers from Balamb. He had plenty of waters...He heard footsteps pounding behind him furiously, whoever it was was running after him.  
  
"Go away." Seifer growled before Quistis ran in front of him. Her long hair swaying gently before her porcelain face.  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"I have things to do." He lied.  
  
"Seifer...I remind you of her, I know. But please, don't just leave because of bad memories. You're beginning to act like..."  
  
Act like who? Yourself?  
I suppose so.  
  
"Act like who Instructor? I'm acting like who?" His voice was filled with dare.  
  
"I will make a deal with you Seifer..."  
  
"I will not make a deal with you Instructor. I am not-"  
  
"If you can't stand me so much, then why?"  
  
Seifer knew what she asked. He turned away for fear that he may betray himself to her. "Because you are easy."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes tightly, tears threatening to fall, her icy strength froze them before they could come to show. "Leave."  
  
"I intend to Instructor."  
  
"Why don't you run to me like you did to her?" Her voice seemed not to belong to her causing him to spin around in shock.  
  
Sure enough it was Quistis standing there, her eyes so icy they sent his body cold just looking at them. She had changed, there was no denying it, she no longer seemed somewhat angelic, she'd lost that angel light...  
  
"Why don't you run to me like you did to her?" Seifer still couldn't answer. "I want an answer Seifer!"  
  
"Because I will not become a slave again."  
  
"I'm not asking you to be a slave Seifer. I am asking you to be with me."  
  
"I will not become a slave again."  
  
"I just want you to help me Seifer. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"You never wanted to help me. Not once in your conceited life Instructor. You always proved me wrong somehow, bending the rules for Puberty boy but never allowing me over them. He failed the pre-requisite for the exam and you let him hurdle over it." He saw Quistis' reaction, he'd hit a nerve. "It's sad that a woman such as yourself could do something so stupid."  
  
"Enough Seifer."  
  
"No, I've only just begun!"  
  
"Please Seifer! Just stop!"  
  
He noticed that she had completely broken down and now knelt in the dusty surrounds, her hands across her face, tears freely falling. She rarely cried, he knew that...And it was he who'd brought her to the tears that had lay dormant for many years. "Instructor...Understand me."  
  
"I can never understand you Seifer..." She raised her gaze, "And I suppose I never will." The tears had turned into ice, frozen onto her face. She looked even more like the ice queen Shiva...Or Deajus even. "If you must leave because of me, then let me go."  
  
"Stop being heroic."  
  
"I mean it Seifer. If I am the cause of your pain, tell me and I will leave. I am still supposed to be at Shumi...Even if I am almost a week later than I was supposed to be." She laughed a little then sighed, waiting for his answer.  
  
"You've always been my pain Instructor...But you've also been the one to relieve it."  
  
"Then what do you propose we do about your confliction?"  
  
Seifer paused, unsure what she meant. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Should I leave?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then should I stay with you all?"  
  
"I cannot answer that Instructor. Why do you ask me these questions?"  
  
"Why must you avoid them?"  
  
"Don't answer questions with questions Instructor."  
  
She laughed once more. "At least you paid attention in my classes. That's the least I could ask for."  
  
He opened his mouth to talk once more when his voice died in his throat. Her eyebrow raised, "Yes Seifer? You have something to ask me?"  
  
"You know, being a sorceress has its bad points."  
  
"How do you know this Seifer?"  
  
"You can read my mind!"  
  
"I'm not so sure that I would want to do that...I don't think I'd handle what I found there...Wouldn't I?"  
  
Seifer flushed. "I suppose not...But you might like what you found in there too."  
  
She smiled. "Then you won't do anything particularly rash will you?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"You won't run off in the middle of the night because you think the cover of darkness will hide you from me?"  
  
He opened his mouth once more to find his voice vanish. "How?"  
  
She only grinned and offered him her hand. "We have to move on Seifer. I need you here with me."  
  
He looked at her outstretched arm, his dreams flashing once more in his mind. The woman was Quistis. "I need you too." He took her hand and grasped it tightly as though letting it go would mean her death.  
  
Fujin and Zell stood looking at the scene before them. "You know, they look kinda cute together...Although I hate to admit it of course. I don't like Seifer, I don't think I ever have or ever will...But Quisty seems to be happy. As long as she's happy, then I think I can let her bad choice of men go."  
  
Fujin nodded. "AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"How bout you and I..."  
  
Fujin kicked him sharply in the shin. "I get the point..." He rubbed his shin and frowned. "That's one nasty kick you've got there..."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
A/N  
So, you think you know what Quistis' secret is? I'll give a fan art of anybody's choice to the person who guesses first, and a few selected ones from then on.  
  
So...You all still interested? Send me some reviews...Talking about reviews...  
  
Jeangab057: I'm glad you still liked Chapter 2 even if it was a li'l weird...I hope this one made a little bit more sense...Probably not...most of it was written when I was half asleep on the train... -_-  
  
Pierson: Can you guess the secret? I'll give you a clue...It isn't right in front of you yet...Hope you keep reading...  
  
Frost: trust me, she's not just a sorceress...Tis boring eh? Her secret is far more interesting than that...  
  
a: Well...Thanks. Simple and straight to the point eh? Hope you keep reading, if not, thanks for reading up to here...  
  
Selphie-almasy13: You really like it? That makes my day when someone says they like good Seiftis' then say mine's good. awwww...  
  
Quistis88: Hey, I might actually have a follower of my story! Wow. I went and had a look at your story - as you probably figured out from my review...^_^; Body doubles are great huh? Ahem. Hop you liked this chapter, actually, I hope this turned out as 'easy' to understand as the last chapter was.  
  
NieA: Descriptions...Hm...I'm not sure how they went in this chapter...As I said to frost, I tend to be trying to sleep when writing this on the train...-_- The manga's coming...rather slowly but tis coming. Just had to fix up character designs ya know? Quistis isn't quite finished 'tweaking out' just yet. Just in remission for a chapter now. As for Oboreru, I'll re-read that and find a pic to draw then send it to ya like I said I would.  
  
Now...The next chapter will reveal just a little bit more about her secret...Of course, you're all welcomed to try guess her secret...But I can't guarantee you'll get it...Anyway...  
Arigatou Minna-san! 


	4. Secret

Ooh! I got more reviews! Chapter 3: Natural  
"Pierson: Quistis is Ultimecia."  
Pierson changed his mind... "Quistis is Hyne"  
Disclaimer: I dun own it...I own nuthin of the squaresoft stuff...Except games and stuff like that... *Sigh*  
  
Warnings: Hm...I'll let you know later...  
  
Chapter 3: Secret  
  
Quistis stared at her companion in shock. "You what?"  
  
Zell shrugged. "I didn't think it'd do anything."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "You shouldn't be lead by your stomach so much Zell. Now that they know that we're here, it will only take a day or so for word to get out to Seras and the 'others' that we're here!" She growled in frustration then turned and stomped her foot on the dusty ground. "At least we know that there's a town nearby..."  
  
"Ya know, I think we could fool 'em."  
  
Zell, Quistis and Seifer turned to look at Raijin who stood nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm sure we can fool 'em ya know?"  
  
"How do you propose we fool them?"  
  
"DISGUISE."  
  
"From the town? That would be slightly obvious. We've already had our positions given away by the stomach of the gathering..." She glared at Zell who stood shifting from foot to foot anxiously.  
  
"I didn't mean to." He sounded like a child who'd just been reprimanded for snatching a lolly.  
  
"I know you didn't mean to do it Zell...It's just...I'm being paranoid. Maybe there was nothing to be worried about. It wasn't like there were any soldiers around...Right?" Zell began to chew on his cheek, still hopping anxiously. "There were?!"  
  
"There were only a few."  
  
"A few? How many are a few?"  
  
"A few. Say 6 or something like that."  
  
Quistis slapped her forehead in frustration. "I can't believe this...How do you know they didn't follow you back here then leave to go back to the others who would then go back and tell Seras where we are?"  
  
"I...Don't know." Zell admitted finally looking up to her ice coloured eyes from the dust.  
  
She sighed and plopped onto the ground. "I can't believe this..." She shook her head. "What did I do to deserve this?" She glared up at the sky, "HYNE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"  
  
Seifer put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Everything'll be fine Instructor. You know that."  
  
"That's the problem...I don't know that! They could be spying on us right this very minute!" She gasped and put her skirt down, "They could've-"  
  
"They couldn't have. Relax. We probably should go into the town...Wherever it is, whatever it is and get some new clothes. We do tend to stand out a little more than we should."  
  
Quistis sighed and stared up at his emerald eyes, "You know, I really don't think that is a good idea Seifer. Perhaps if we-"  
  
"No way." Zell shook his head rapidly.  
  
"You never heard what I was proposing."  
  
"Whatever it is, no."  
  
"If you're going to be like that Zell then you can just stay here and rot!"  
  
Quistis received looks from each of her companions, almost the identical shocked look covered their faces. "Quistis! That's not like you!"  
  
"Things change." She snapped. She stood hastily and brushed off her skirt. "We can't stay here, they'll find us if they followed Zell without much trouble at all. However..."  
  
Seifer nodded, "If we go into the town they'll more than definitely recognise us and probably try to 'neutralise' her again."  
  
"So either way we've got a really bad problem." Zell sighed. "And to think, they didn't even sell hotdogs there."  
  
Quistis let a small laugh escape before rubbing her arms for comfort. "We shouldn't stay here. Maybe we should try that town."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"I think I have an idea ya know." Raijin nodded, "Yeah, we could go in all separate like and meet at an inn or somethin ya know?"  
  
"Then we'd be less likely to raise suspicions. Of course!" Quistis snapped her fingers, "That's the most obvious plan and nobody even thought about it." Raijin cleared his throat, "Except for you Raijin of course. Now, let's get going shall we?"  
  
"You don't understand Master! I hit her, it was a direct hit and nothing happened!"  
  
Her master shook his head, "Of course it did nothing to her."  
  
"Wha-? I don't understand! You told me the gun would neutralise her, the shells would-"  
  
"Seras, be silent. Your soldiers bring news of her whereabouts. You must bring them BOTH to me."  
  
Seras' eyes were filled with confusion and fear, "But Master! How will I find you?"  
  
He moved his glasses higher on his nose, peering at her over one lens, "I will find you." With that said, he turned and left the red head alone in the darkness.  
  
You should try to sleep Commander.  
  
"But Master-"  
  
Sleep.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
He walked onto the grassy plains of Balamb. The Bite Bugs avoiding him, giving him a second thought as they approached then gave a wide birth. He chuckled to himself in his deep resonating voice. "It is time to seek out the light." Shadow surrounded him and he vanished, leaving behind scorched earth, the only sign that he had once been there. Blood began to seep through the ground staining the dead place.  
  
Some hunter she was. Seras began to pace furiously. Sure, she had physical strength that surpassed every human and mortal creature on earth - except for her Master for his powers were extraordinary. It was because of him that she was still alive that very day. He'd rescued her from the brink of death. It had been Ultimecia who had almost killed her. Seras held herself tightly as she paced, she could still feel it, the burning feeling that seemed to envelope her soul, the laughter than echoed as she was tortured and tormented. The burning was like nothing she'd ever felt before, almost like dry ice was seeping into her spirit, the one place she thought she was safe.  
  
She'd experienced the future, and decided she wanted no part of the one she'd been through. Before Ultimecia, she'd wanted to die, hated the world she lived in, her pitiful life, wanted everything to stop. Ultimecia had promised her that life would become beautiful if Seras joined her. Believing that Ultimecia was the greatest thing since bread came sliced, she followed her everywhere without question, even through time. She took refuge in the future where Ultimecia was feared beyond belief and only she was her friend.  
  
In hindsight, she should've opened her eyes; not been so blind to what Ultimecia was really doing to her. In all her service to the sorceress, Seras' lifeforce was diminishing rapidly. Ultimecia explained that it was a side effect of the time compression. Due to her blindness and willingness to believe anything she said, Seras believed her words. She went on believing her lies until the day Ultimecia went away without her. She had something to do, she told Seras, but she would leave behind a piece of herself so Seras wouldn't feel so lonely. It was the piece that absorbed the life from Seras. Seras felt the chill sweep her body, somehow she knew what was happening to her, it was like a voice was speaking to her from within, telling her to destroy the creature before her.  
  
And so she did.  
  
She felt the flow of life and strength enter her again until Ultimecia appeared. She screamed at her in fury and that was when she dropped her through time once more, already in her weakened state. Seras felt as if she were going to die, the pain ricocheted throughout her bruised body. When she fell, the final threads of her soul began tearing apart, her Master came to her offering her life and a chance to change her future. She accepted. He began to teach her everything about a sorceress, prepared her for battle and was finally given her first chance to destroy the woman. It was in Galbadia, the sorceress' parade. She was all ready, prepared for the end of Ultimecia who was approaching the mark, when she spotted him. The blonde man with the dark gunblade, a smirk on his face as he passed. She had recruited him, taking over his mind, her knight. In that moment she faltered, another group fired on her. Her head whirled around to see two men standing on the carousel, one holding the sniper rifle. Beside then stood the young brunette who had been attacked by the lizards as a sacrifice. Up to her old tricks again...Although not as subtly. Even now, in this time she'd formed enemies. She watched them all leap out from other hiding places and run towards the battle that now raged between the blonde 'knight' and the brunette man with the silver gunblade. She watched as the blonde went down with much of a fight and realised she had been stealing his lifeforce as she had once her own.   
  
Then the blonde woman Quistis Trepe ran over to join the brunette. Seras seemed to have been the only one to see Ultimecia's horror as she arrived. Seras could feel the same power emanating from Quistis as Ultimecia. Were they the same person?  
  
Snapping back into reality, Seras saw her soldiers approaching. "He sent me that night knowing they'd all be there...He sent me to destroy one threat, and discover the real one..." The words were muttered beneath her breath as the realisation came.  
  
"Commander, we have news of their whereabouts."  
  
"Seifer, you can't go in like that! You're far too recognisable." Quistis pulled him back to the bushes leading to the town before them.  
  
"Well your SeeD uniform is a little more than obvious. Couldn't you have changed before you dragged me to the Training Centre?"  
  
Quistis folded her arms. "They're just technicalities that were overlooked. Besides, a SeeD is often sent to other towns so I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
"Whatever turns you on." Seifer shook his head.  
  
"Let's head off. We've got to get better clothes than this." Quistis insisted starting into the town when Seifer grabbed her and pulled her back.  
  
"Are you sure this'll work Instructor?"  
  
"No." She stood again and entered, this time Seifer beside her.  
  
As they entered, she almost collapsed in shock. A woman hurried over to them in awe. "You two are the best looking contestants I've ever seen!" She studeid them carefully, circling like a culture. "And you're the most realistic couple I've ever seen too." She nudged Seifer's shoulder, "You've snagged a beauty there." She stood before them again, she was possibly shorter than Selphie which made Quistis want to laugh. "Now, which part of the competition will you be entering?" The woman held a notepad before her with a pen poised above.  
  
"We've had a long journey from Balamb. Could you remind us of the parts?" Quistis put her hand on her forehead and rubbed it.  
  
"Certainly dear. There is the beginner, intermediate, advanced, open, and special. Of course, the special is for those odd women with whips-"  
  
"Whips? Why that's her specialty..." Seifer swallowed thickly remembering the whip around his throat a week or so ago.  
  
"You...You're one of...My my...I'd never had thought it. Very well then, I shall put you down for the Special...I trust you'll be entering as a couple then?" They nodded slowly. "Good good. Now which part would you like to take part in? You certainly don't look like beginners to me. The Open perhaps?"  
  
"The open it is." Quistis nodded.  
  
"Very well. The Open begins in just over two hours. You have a copy of the rules don't you?"  
  
"I'm afraid we must've lost them on our journey."  
  
"Very well then, I happen to have another copy of it here...Somewhere...Ah, here you go. I shall see you both at the fountain in just over two hours. Good luck!" The woman began off and the two looked at the rules. "Oh, I'm sorry...I must've missed your names, what were they again?"  
  
Seifer's eyes flicked to the side and he caught sight of the name, "Sanzo." He said quickly.  
  
The woman wrote it down hastily then turned to Quistis with a smile, "And you dear?"  
  
"Call me Neko."  
  
Very well Neko. Good luck." The woman winked and hurried off.  
  
"Neko?"  
  
"I was stuck."  
  
"So you called yourself Neko?"  
  
"I thought of a cat."  
  
"Whatever turns you on Instructor."  
  
"Like you can talk Sanzo."  
  
They walked towards the numerous shops when Seifer pulled her aside. A streak of lightning flew passed followed by a man running, quickly dodging the streaks that flew passed him. A group of men on chocobos ran by shortly after.  
  
"I could've been trampled!" Quistis gasped feeling her arms, then her shoulders followed by leaning over and checking her legs.  
  
"You damn near were trampled woman!" Seifer yelled.  
  
Quistis wore a defiant face, "You're angry about something aren't you?"  
  
Seifer shook his head and walked back into the street towards the shops. A brunette woman jumped out at him, clinging desperately to him. "Ooh, you're just the most handsome man I've ever seen! I only charge 800 Gil an hour!"  
  
Quistis walked out with a frown upon her face and latched onto his other arm. "Sorry wench, he's mine."  
  
The brunette pouted refusing to relinquish her death grip. "Why dhould you have him?"  
  
Quistis set her feet down hard on the ground, "He...Is...MINE!" She tugged on his right arm, trying to pull him away from the brunette woman who tugged furiously on his left arm.  
  
"I GOT HIM FIRST! YOU LET HM GO SO HE'S MINE! FINDERS KEEPERS!" The brunette screeched.  
  
Seifer's head hurt, "RAGE!" Fujin practically appeared before them and kicked the brunette in the shin who howled in pain and released her grip allowing Quistis to yank Seifer away from her into the nearest clothing shop.  
  
They hid among the racks of clothes in the back corner, gasping for breath. "So what is this competition about anyway?" He asked pulling the paper out and studying it. "No way...I refuse to enter this..."  
  
"Why...what is it?" She took the paper from him and studied the rules. "It won't be so bad...It could be worse. We might have had to...Nevermind."  
  
Something dark covered his vision and for a moment, Seifer panicked thinking the brunette from the street was back again. He yanked the thing blocking his vision off his head and looked at it sheepishly. He held it out to Quistis who looked at it sceptically.  
  
"Are you sure that's women sizes? It looks like a doll's dress..."  
  
Moments later Quistis walked out of the change room wearing a black silk long sleeve top under a black tie up velvet bodice, a very poofy short black velvet skirt, black stockings with spiderweb patterns on them and enormously platformed mary janes. She stood awkwardly staring at Seifer with a poutish frown.  
  
"I feel like Alice in Wonderland...Although black."  
  
The shop assistant squealed in delight and ran over to them. "You look adorable! Exactly like the photograph of the model...Although with lighter hair, but you really pull the Elegant Gothic Lolita look off! Are you a fan of it?" Quistis nodded. "Wow! So you're here for the competition then. You know what? I'm gonna give you a special. How about that outfit and another 5 for only 300 Gil?"  
  
Quistis nodded again, "That'd be great."  
  
"Is your boyfriend interested in the Gothic style too?"  
  
"Yes. He's very interested in it. We came shopping for some outfits for the competition here."  
  
"Excellent! I've got just the thing. This way!" She lead an angry Seifer out to the side before he could object to anything said or done.  
  
Seifer and Quistis both stood outside the hotel that seemed to be the only one in town. Seifer stood wearing a long sleeved black top beneath a checkered long waistcoat, pair of loose black pants that were cut off halfway down his calves, black and white striped socks and platform black boots.  
  
"I feel and look like an idiot."  
  
"You look adorable Sanzo!" Quistis teased, adjusting her headpiece the woman had given her to complete her 'look'.  
  
"Remind me to hurt you after this..."  
  
"Oh there you are!" The woman from the entrance of town ran over to them. She grabbed Quistis' hand then Seifer's. "You two look great! Come on, this way." She yanked them both to the fountain where they saw a whole heap of other couples dressed similarly to themselves.  
  
"Wait! We haven't checked into the hotel yet!"  
  
"I'll mind your shopping, don't worry." The woman took their bags and pushed them onto the stairs leading to a small, elevated platform.  
  
Heads all swung to look at them. "Oh boy...Now I feel self-conscious." Seifer and Quistis shifted back shying from the crowd that cheered upon seeing more contestants.  
  
"I think we're in a little more than over our heads..." Quistis gulped.  
  
Seifer put his hand on the small of her back and began leading her away when the announcer ran over to them, his hand covering the microphone. "What are your names?"  
  
"Sanzo and Neko."  
  
The announcer uncovered the mic then with an enormous grin, put it to his mouth, "Our newest contestants are Sanzo and Neko! Give a big round of applause for them!"  
  
"Now you've done it..." Quistis slapped Seifer on the back on his head and folded her arms.  
  
A woman with midnight black hair approached, her intense green eyes peered into Quistis' blue, her black outlined lips parted and she leant to Quistis' ear, "After this, I have to see you sorceress..."  
  
Her eyes grew wide and the realisation of who the woman was struck. "You..."  
  
"Yes. It is me."  
  
"I'm sure it's this way..."  
  
"NEGATIVE. ZELL. LOST."  
  
"I am not. They said th only hotel was just over here..."  
  
Fujin kicked him in the shin, "IDIOT."  
  
"Fujin! Relax! There's no need to kick me. I'll get us there. We'll get there eventually, if we keep walking we're sure to run into it."  
  
Fujin rolled her eyes, "COME." She walked away and Zell followed her like a reprimanded child who's hand had been found in the hotdog stash.  
  
A left, followed by a right, a left, a left and one block straight ahead, the hotel stood glaring at them in all it's glory. "I knew it was here. This is where I was going."  
  
Fujin shook her head. "UNBELIEVABLE!"  
  
"Where's Quisty?"  
  
A noise caught their attention and they turned to find a large crowd standing before a stage with many couples on it. "SEIFER. QUISTIS." Fujin pointed at the couple on the stage leaving Zell awe struck.  
  
The two of them walked towards the front of the stage and the crowd cheered loudly. "AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNING COUPLE! SANZO AND NEKO!"  
  
"Sanzo and Neko? That's not them."  
  
"NAMES. FAKE."  
  
"Why would they use fake names?"  
  
Fujin hit Zell in the head with the palm of her hand. "IDIOT!"  
  
Quistis, Seifer and the black haired woman began running for them. "Get inside now! A room! Hurry!" Quistis yelled as she ran.  
  
Zell and Fujin needed no more convincing and they entered, walking over to the desk. "We'd like a room please."  
  
"Yes. And how many people are here?"  
  
"Ah...Make that 2 rooms."  
  
"2 rooms sir?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
The woman regarded Fujin oddly then nodded and went to her computer. "It is 400 Gil a night-"  
  
"Send it to Balamb Garden."  
  
"Very well sir. May I see your Garden ID?" Zell held his ID out for the woman who studied it briefly then nodded and took out two keys. "Rooms 306 and 307, third floor. Enjoy your stay."  
  
At that moment, Quistis, Seifer and the woman entered breathlessly. "This way." Zell explained walking towards the elevator.  
  
They reached the third floor and found the room with no trouble then entered. Quistis stopped in the hall and checked each side then put the sign 'Do not Disturb' on the handle. "Good." She locked it tightly and nodded satisfied.  
  
"Quisty, what's happening? And who's this?"  
  
"My name is Skye and I am the only chance your sorceress has."  
  
"How can we trust her?"  
  
Quistis shook her head. "Although this is the first time I've ever seen Skye in life, I know her. Very well. And she also knows me just as well."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Well make a long story short."  
  
"I'll explain it later, but trust me, she's on our side."  
  
Squall and Rinoa sat on Timber Station, their link train to Balamb was running late. "I can't believe this is happening...It's just not fair." Rinoa straightened her blue jacket and leant over to look at Angelo who was laying beside her feet, whining softly. She looked at him tenderly then placed a gentle hand on his head giving him a rub behind his ears.  
  
Why am I going back here? I never wanted to. Everybody grew up like me, perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. We fought Ultimecia...We can fight anything. Fight anything and win. We were mercenaries, no life, no will...Simply there to follow orders from pathetic little groups who paid pathetic amounts of money...  
  
"Squall. How many times do I have to remind you to talk to me?"  
  
Squall sighed and rolled his eyes, turned away from her and frowned. She gritted her teeth, stood, leant down before him pointing an accusing finger at him, "Stop being such a stubborn spoilt brat! You're acting like Seifer used to."  
  
At the mention of his rival's name Squall snapped back to face her. "I am nothing like Seifer."  
  
She twirled playfully back to her seat beside him. "I know that Squall, but you've GOT to talk to me, otherwise I'll never understand."  
  
Squall shook his head, arms still folded across his chest. At his side waited his gunblade. It had been quite a while since he'd used it...But it was like riding a bicycle, you weren't ever going to forget how to use it. He touched it, suddenly eager for a battle. Rinoa shook her head. "Wake me when our train comes."  
  
Almost immediately she closed her eyes and fell into a dream.  
  
She was falling in darkness, the feel of the wind rushing passed her was cold, chilling her entire body. In all the black, a single light shone beyond her. No...It shone FROM her.  
  
What's happening?  
This is your future.  
All of this darkness?  
  
She finally touched solid ground, safe...A shoeless foot appeared before her and soon, Ultimecia stood before her.  
  
'We meet again. This time I won't let you off as easily as I did before. I've learned from my mistakes, unfortunately, you haven't.'  
  
'We destroyed you once before...We can destroy you once again.'  
  
'But if you destroy me...You destroy yourself. For you cannot live without me.'  
  
'That is a lie.'  
  
'It is reality.'  
  
'You've never once spoken the truth.'  
  
'Truth isn't. Every person has their own version of 'truth'. How is it then that I am here?'  
  
'You're an illusion, an after image of my memory.'  
  
'Ah, we shall see about that.'  
  
Ultimecia vanished and Quistis appeared staggering away from her. 'Quisty! Wait! Where are you going?' Rinoa ran after her and Quistis stopped but didn't turn.  
  
'You hurt me Rinoa...The pain...Is incredible. It hurts so much...Why won't you help me?'  
  
Rinoa frowned and turned her so they were face to face. Blood ran down her face and she clutched a stab wound in her stomach. Rinoa gasped and covered her mouth in shock. 'Quisty, what happened to you?'  
  
'Why won't you help me?'  
  
'I want to...I do...'  
  
'Why did you do this to me?'  
  
'Quisty, what are you talking about?'  
  
'You did this...I thought you were a friend...'  
  
'I am...'  
  
'How could you do this to me?'  
  
"Rinoa, wake up."  
  
Rinoa sat up gasping to find Squall looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Squall!"  
  
"Train's here."  
  
"Oh...Right. Let's go..."  
  
Zell, Seifer and Fujin all stood in one room, ears pressed to the wall trying to hear what was happening between Quistis and the one calling herself Skye.  
  
"What's happening?" Seifer asked taking a step back and staring at the wall then looking to Zell.  
  
"I can't tell...Fujin?"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Man...I don't trust her...How do we know she's okay? Or that this Skye isn't just some soldier-"  
  
"That followed you here." Seifer frowned.  
  
Zell ran his hand through his hair, sighed and crouched down. Hours passed and there were still nothing from Quistis and Skye that would relieve them of the tension building up inside them. Finally there was a loud thump. Seifer, Zell and Fujin all jumped into action, running through the door to find Skye and Quistis in fits of laughter, Quistis had fallen down, that was the thump. They looked up at the trio standing awkwardly.  
  
"I thought I said that I would come in after we were finished..." Quistis looked at them curiously.  
  
"Eh...We heard a thump and thought...Never mind." Seifer started back out the door when Quistis put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I understand your concern Seifer...It's just that you have to believe me this time round...Trust me...I'm your Instructor." She winked at him and he pulled away roughly.  
  
"I'll see you later..." He left hurriedly.  
  
Zell and Fujin stared after him then they too left. Skye sighed and shook her head. "They care for you much. How are you going to tell them?"  
  
"With difficulty I believe...I doubt that Seifer will be willing to ever see me again."  
  
"He won't admit it..."  
  
"Neither will I."  
  
"You are both stubborn from what I've been able to understand."  
  
Quistis smiled lightly and looked at Skye. "I still don't quite comprehend what is happening..."  
  
"Let me show you once more."  
  
The clock struck midnight and Seifer's eyes slowly peeled open to find that he was asleep in his bed in the hotel room he was sharing with Quistis. Raijin seemed to have disappeared somewhere in the city...Maybe there was another hotel in the town that they didn't know of. He sat up and blinked a few times, searching for the glass of water he usually kept beside the bed. Sure enough there it was, sitting beside him half drunk. He grabbed it up and gulped it down thirstily. As he put it back in its position, he noticed Quistis was out standing on the balcony, her moonlit coloured hair gently swaying behind her in the breeze. He stood and stumbled over to her, trying to waken more than he was now.  
  
"What are you doing out here at this time of night...Morning whatever."  
  
Quistis smiled and turned to face him. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Most people get a drink of hot chocolate or something to get to sleep rather than standing out here in the middle of the night."  
  
"I'm not most people."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"We're all just lonely hearts in the big city, children lost in love. Day by day in the big city, tears aggravate thoughts that just won't sleep. (I want your love)" Quistis muttered suddenly.  
  
Seifer stared at her in shock. Never before had she been so open with him. "You can't be alone at midnight, embracing loneliness, enjoying loneliness..."  
  
She put her hand to her eye and rubbed the tears forming. "I hate tears..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they wash everything away."  
  
Seifer put his hand on her arm causing her to look up at him. He never noticed that her eyes seemed to have a violet tinge in the darkness. "I'm always here...If you want to talk, if something's wrong-"  
  
"Nothing, everyday I cry so much at everything. The ordinary girl...is me. I want to give up-"  
  
"No." He spun her around so she was facing him. "No matter what happens, you can't give up. Giving up is too easy...Trust me, I know."  
  
"You've been through so much and you've never once given up. You could have so many times and yet not once have you. You're so much stronger than I could ever be."  
  
"Trepe, you have no idea at how weak I am. I let Ultimecia control me. I hurt everybody I cared for. I was even cowardly enough to force the blame onto someone else. How can you compare you to me?"  
  
"You've been through much more than I ever have and probably ever will. To have survived it, you are strong. No matter what you believe, you are strong. In your hands lies the key to the future: resistance of the truth. It is the power of bravery that shakes the spirit." Seifer looked at her with a confused frown. "Soldier, fighting and kill the wrong. Red roses in your heart...Soldier, this is the way of love...until you grasp victory."  
  
She knows me too well...It's spooky.  
Of course she knows you.  
Why would she know my inner most feelings?  
Because of who and what she is. Don't you want her to know?  
I suppose I do.  
  
"We shouldn't have been born, just to be sad."  
  
She looked at him then pressed herself to his chest. "If you could take a peek into someone's heart, I wonder whose heart you would choose? If I could have seen your feelings back then, where would the two of us be now?"  
  
"Right here..." He put his arms around her, tightening his embrace.  
  
"You know that it is only a matter of time until we are once more torn apart..."  
  
"Then I'll make the best of the time we have now..."  
  
Zell and Fujin were both sitting cross-legged at the door to their balcony, the door ajar, listening to their conversation. They both grinned.  
  
"I think they're finally together..."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"You look pretty happy about it."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"You wanted them to get together didn't you? You knew it all the time."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
Zel leaned out the door and saw the two embracing. "BOOYAKA!"  
  
Fujin yanked him inside just in time as Seifer glanced up to where he was moments ago. "IDIOT. QUISTIS. SEIFER. PRIVATE." She pointed to the bed. "SLEEP."  
  
"I'm not tire. And stop telling me hat to do. You're not my mother."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE. ZELL. SLEEP."  
  
Zell stood and balled his hands into fists which were shaking in anger. He relaxed then walked over to the bed and jumped on. He flopped backwards onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling while kicking his shoes off, they landed with an audible thud. Fujin shook her head and walked over to the second bed and stopped. She turned to look at Zell who was wriggling on his bed as though trying to find the warmest and most comfortable position on the bed. She changed quickly into the pyjamas she'd bought that day.  
  
"Hey Fujin..." She turned to Zell who was sitting up, his legs over the side of the bed as he stared at her. "I never asked you before...But why do you wear that eyepatch all the time?"  
  
She turned and looked at the mirror, seeing only the faint outline of the face that belonged to her, the black mass that was the patch clearly evident even in the darkness. Why did she continue to wear the eyepatch? When she was part of the disciplinary committee, she looked threatening... "THREATENING."  
  
"Why do you still wear it? You don't have to look threatening anymore. You're just with me now."  
  
"WITH...ZELL."  
  
"Yeah, you're with me."  
  
She reached up and removed the patch then turned to face him. She looked almost gentle without the patch if it weren't for a small scar on her pale face. He stood and walked over to her. "Beautiful."  
  
She wasn't sure why, but when he'd told her she was beautiful, she felt shy. As if her soul was bared to him. She'd always been strong, strong enough to take care of herself, now it was if her strength had been stripped from her. She was stripped and left naked for a sacrifice... She shook her head. Where were all these thoughts coming from?  
  
"Come." Zell insisted quietly pulling her with him.  
  
Selphie lay on her back staring up at the ceiling, she waved her arms and legs as if creating a snow angel...If she wasn't on the cold hard floor she may well have. It turned out that they needed Squall and Rinoa's help after all. He'd locked the door on his way out so silently that they hadn't heard it click into place.  
  
Irvine sat back in annoyance. "Damn. Why did Cid have to get unpickable locks?" He looked over at Edea who had made herself comfortable leaning against the wall. "Can you make a thorny thing grow and pick the lock here?"  
  
"No dear. I'm afraid I can't." She studied her hands then held them out. "I would have tried already. I'm a tad tired."  
  
"Selphie, you try opening the locks then."  
  
Selphie lifted her head and looked at him. "I can't. I don't know how to pick locks. We didn't learn it at Trabia Irvy. Unlike Galbadia we were always good students that didn't try to pick locks. A locked door was kept locked for a good reason."  
  
"We didn't learn how to pick locks either Sephie. It as just something I picked up on my way."  
  
Edea looked at the two, sighed and shook her head. "Arguing will get you both nowhere."  
  
"You're right..." Selphie nodded agreeingly then took out her flail. "You've changed Irvy...And not for the better. It's like you're a completely different guy now."  
  
Irvine took his gun out and nodded, "And you too. You're a pesky brat now. I used to think you were spunky...I guess I grew up."  
  
Selphie's face changed from looking like she would cry to fury. "That's it. This won't be settled by words alone. Prepare yourself Irvine."  
  
"I won't lose to a brat like you."  
  
"A BRAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A BRAT!"  
  
The two stood facing each other when Edea stood and tried to stop it. "This is nonsense. Children...Stop this foolishness immediately! You're both on the same side."  
  
Irvine stared at her. "Maybe we're not. Sorceress' are all freaks anyway..."  
  
Edea and Selphie stepped back in shock. "You...You don't mean it...Do you?" Selphie asked, all thought of battle disappeared.  
  
"I mean everything I say..."  
  
Edea stood with Selphie. It was no longer a matter of protecting her children from hurting each other...It was to defend all sorceress'. "You always were an odd child Irvine. Never did you care for the magic of the world..."  
  
"And never will I!" He fired a single shot at the two women then threw himself at the door which turned out to be open then locked it behind him.  
  
Selphie stared after him in shock. "I...Can't believe it."  
  
"He was a free spirit..."  
  
"Yeah, going in the wrong direction!" She swung her flail at the door then proceeded to kick it hard with her foot. "Open the door! Let me out of here right now!"  
  
"We won't be getting out of this prison as I expected...He will most likely warn the guards of Squall and Rinoa who are approaching...And the fact that she is a sorceress is of even more..."  
  
"I know...But why Irvy?"  
  
"Everybody has a dark side to them...A dark side of their personality, just as they have a lighter side. As you see one side of all, there is another side that is often hidden from view. Like Seifer."  
  
"Seifer wasn't so bad..." She gasped, "What about Quisty?!"  
  
"That is one you will hope to Hyne you will never know."  
  
"That sounds really bad."  
  
"We have to find them...And quickly..."  
  
"Can we go on a train? I like trains."  
  
Ellone sat alone in a small blue room, wires were running from powerpoints to the small machine that she sat in. It was a metallic ring with a coat of white plastic over it. The numerous wires were warm to the touch...If she did it now...But could she do it now? A cold chill made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, goosebumps sprung up over her arms and legs. If she didn't do it now, she mightn't ever get the chance to do it again...There were so many things that told her to do it, yet in her heart, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't possibly hurt her little sister Quistis. With all her heart she couldn't touch her.  
  
"A touch of frost has covered her heart since those days...But she is still the same as she once was. Still that little girl lost, lonely, waiting for someone to come to tak her hand and lead her into the warmth of love. Oh Quisty, I hope someone finds you and saves you from yourself..." She stood and kicked the wires from the machine which proceeded to whine at her as its power source vanished.  
  
The hiss of the wires sounded like snakes, and Ellone found herself drooping to the floor as though struck by one, struck down with its potent venom. She fell first to her knees, everything around her beginning to blur, to turn an icy blue. A faint figure of a woman appeared before her, the icy radiance coming from her body. Ellone squinted at the figure trying to sharpen the image before her, but could not get the blurriness to fade.  
  
"I had a dream that I could fly...And so, I tried to fly. I tried to fly away from all the pain, the sadness that kept me here. I thought that maybe someday, I mightn't feel the iciness of loneliness, but it would appear that no matter how hard I may try...I will always be alone."  
  
"That's not true. I am here. Always here for you."  
  
She knelt down before Ellone and put her hand beneath her chin raising it so she might peer into her eyes. "Yes, yes you always are HERE for me. But never were you THERE for me. You always came for him, whenever he beckoned you came running. Ignored the rest of us and concentrated solely on him." She laughed lightly, what once would've been musical laughter was icy and cold, "I suppose everybody seems to have done the same thing. Ignored those who really mattered and chose to follow him. His every beck and call we answered to...You most of all." She sighed and stood then began walking off. "There's a missing piece of this puzzle...I wonder, can you find it before they do? Can you find it, keep it safe and untainted throughout the war?"  
  
"I will try. I can only try."  
  
"You shall try...And I hope for your sake that you can succeed. Goodbye Ellone. Your quest begins." The figure vanished as did the hissing of the wires and the chilled air.  
  
"Oh Quistis... Have you lost yourself control to the one you believed could save your soul? Will it take you down? Or will you pull through? You've become what you despise and only time will tell if you will manage to find your way out of this destructive maze..." Ellone wiped the tears that began to form from her eyes.  
  
She stood and hooked the wires back into the machine, sat once more in it like the doll she'd become and picked up the helmet before her, then put it over her head.  
  
"The light..."  
  
"My feet hurt Squall!" Rinoa had stopped and was trying to fix up her shoe. "Why didn't you remind me that we had so much walking to do to get to this place? Why do they have to land Garden in totally inappropriate places?"  
  
"You should've worn different shoes." Squall stated bluntly.  
  
"Oh gee, aren't you encouraging?"  
  
Squall shook his head and began walking once more, His gunblade receiving a few times of use, of course it was only to destroy the bite bugs that came too close for inspection...But it felt good to hold it once more in his hand.  
  
"Why do you think we're here?"  
  
"Did you just ask a question?" Rinoa stared at him as she hopped over to his side. "Gosh. We're here to save Edea, Irvine and Selphie...And to find out what it is that's happening to Quistis..."  
  
Her name again. Why does it make me feel so uncomfortable upon hearing it?  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall confused. "Squall, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't you feel it?"  
  
"Hot? Sure, this heat is incredible!" She wiped her brow and looked back to him.  
  
"It's like one mystery after another." He turned to face her. "You should feel it too."  
  
She frowned. "Huh? You are so weird Squall. Let's just go."  
  
Quistis remained in Seifer's arms until the sun came up. It splashed its morning glory across the horizon, stretching out to greet the two on top of the bed. "We should really leave early..." She mumbled sleepily.  
  
Seifer was drifting in and out of sleep, "Hn..." He mumbled in agreement. "That would mean waking them up..."  
  
"Still..." She yawned and settled back into the last position she was in. "They could come anytime..."  
  
"I'll kick their asses back to where they came from." He mumbled opening his eyes to the blinding sun. "Doesn't that dress annoy you?" He asked pushing the fluffy thing away from his bare chest.  
  
She rolled over. "No. I'm beginning to like it."  
  
"You're actually liking this stuff? Are you insane?"  
  
"I must be to have stayed in the same room as you."  
  
"Now you're being nasty..." He sat up and looked around blindly for the remote. His hand bashed onto it turning it on.  
  
Quistis sat up in shock as the tv came on loudly. A reporter came on suddenly.  
  
"I'm here in Shumi right now where soldiers have been interrogating the residents. The leader of this foreboding group of soldiers is with me right now." The reporter turned to face a man with brown hair who wore a neutral look on his darkened face. "What is it that you are doing in Shumi?"  
  
"There is a certain woman who we believe is hidden in Shumi Village."  
  
"Just a woman? Is it necessary for this army to be here?"  
  
"Here's something for your news broadcast. We declare war upon all sorceress!" He thrust a photograph before the camera, "Starting with this one."  
  
Quistis felt faint. "Anyone discovered harbouring her will be executed." He sneered into the camera. The picture disappeared leaving static. The anchor man came back on looking troubled.  
  
"Trepe?" Seifer turned to find Quistis sitting totally frozen, her hands shaking slightly.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Seifer and Quistis stared at it. "Yo Quisty! Open up! It's just us."  
  
A feeling of relief swept through the two of them and Seifer stood to open the door to reveal Zell and Fujin. They entered quickly and he shut the door behind them locking it. They surrounded Quistis, Fujin taking her shaking hand.  
  
"ALRIGHT. HELP." Fujin smiled and Quistis noticed the patch was gone.  
  
"Your eye patch!" Quistis looked at her with wide eyes. "I've never seen you without it on...You look beautiful!"  
  
Although Fujin didn't respond, Quistis could see her smile which showed her gratitude. Zell looked at her sympathetically. "So...What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Now...We have to get out of here..."  
  
I'm ready for this...  
A/N  
Eh...Tis so short! And I don't think it makes any sense...Even in the slightest! *cries* Next chapter will be FAR more interesting I promise.  
  
Chapter 3 reviews and opinions on Quistis' secret.  
  
Pierson: Well...I know I haven't told you exactly what it is...and you changed your mind...But I'm gonna send you a pic for being the first person to review and to give your opinion anyhoos  
  
Miss d: You think Quisty's Ultimecia too? Hm...Thanks for your opinion, at least there's some people now giving the opinions...  
  
Serene: Thanks.   
  
*personal note * Why does everybody think she's ulty? Perhaps she is...Then again, you might just have to read on...After all...The whole thing hasn't been totally exposed just yet...  
  
Quistis88: Trust me, there's a whole heap of the war coming up...I will go check out your story again...Haven't been on for a while so I think I have a fair bit of catching up to do...-_-*puff*  
  
Frost: Blah blah blahing's quite welcome. Trust me. I'll take as many reviews as you want, even if they're total nonsense...At least someone's 'reviewing' them right? Oh, believe me, Quistis' nothing like the other sorceresses...*evil laugh*  
  
Jeangab057: Oh dear...I think I just made this chapter as unclear as possible...Eh...-_-*puff* Blame early morning bedtimes and early morning rising times...Bad sleeping habits do evil things to stories...  
  
Awesome people! I've decided now, that the first person to review will receive a fan art of their choosing...Just don't expect it within the day...I'm busier than I wish to be. Next chapter oughta have a whole heap more action in it...This one's a tad...Icky. Fluffy. Eh...I promise it'll be better next time. Probably be coming out around...April...25th if I'm lucky of course. But I'll try...Reviews always inspire me to write more...  
  
Oh, and for those interested in Legend of Dragoon and Final fantasy 7, they'll be updated very soon too...Just had a li'l problem with it...And there's a new LOD fic coming out soon. Keep your eyes pealed! :) 


End file.
